Jade Forest
by Shigasu
Summary: A/U B/V.The rain slowed down to a mellow drizzle. Finally, it stopped, signifying the last breath that was uttered by the loving couple.That day in Jade Forest, the jade trees weeped from the loss of their beloved couple.*Complete*
1. Chapter One

A/N: I entered this fic in Gwendy's contest. I hope you guys enjoy reading it, as much as I have writing it!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
She walked helplessly through the streets of Wou Dhan. The young woman with luxurious azure hair wandered along the dirty roads confoundedly lost. She had come from her home land, Kyoto, in search of her mother. She prayed with every ounce of her being that her mother was somewhere here in Wou Dhan and not dead, like her father pronounced her to be.  
  
Wou Dhan was a far cry from the considerably large city of Kyoto.  
  
When she had been a young girl, only ten, her mother had disappeared. Because of that, her father had become detached and cold towards her. Bulma yearned and ached for her father to look upon her like he had done many years ago when her mother was with them. It was said that she had represented her mother in every minuscule detail. So much to the part where she had diligently followed in her mother's career footsteps.  
  
She had trained to be a healer.  
  
Now at sixteen, she walked slowly along the cobbled road, hoping that her mother would magically appear. But as we all know, miracles do not occur every day.  
  
With a heavy heart, she trudged through the back alley of a street. Bulma looked down at the tattered piece of cloth in her hand. The directions of her aunt's home had been strategically inscribed on the cloth in watery onyx ink. Bulma realized the writing was beginning to fade. She sighed in frustration as she stepped out into the sunlight, on the busy road. She had only been in Wou Dhan for a few hours and in that short amount of time she had learnt that not every one was as polite as they were in Kyoto. They all seemed to be cold and calculating, wary of strangers. It wasn't like that where she had lived.  
  
Bulma looked up sadly at the blue sky which was adorned with small flecks of white clouds. At least it wasn't raining. She had realized that she had picked the wrong time to venture out of Kyoto, it was the monsoon season and no sane woman would dream of leaving the confines of their home, let alone the city.  
  
She stopped by a vegetable stall, pulling up the heavy satchel uncomfortably from her shoulder. She looked at the young boy behind the sea of vegetables.  
  
"Excuse me," she called out softly to the young man. He seemed like a friendly person, but things are not always what they seem. In truth, she didn't know if she could trust him.  
  
The young man, who was at least seventeen looked up from counting the yen in his hands. His eyes widened as he observed the beautiful young woman before him. Everything about her was unusual. Her hair, strangely azure and eyes as blue as the sky. He became instantly mesmerized by the mysterious woman before him. "Yes?" He managed to choke out.  
  
Bulma had to smile. She always had this affect on men, ever since she had turned fifteen and had grown into the beautiful young woman that she was today. She noticed that this man was incredibly handsome, compared to the other ruffians she had seen in Wou Dhan. He was the first person to actually reply to her plea of help and for this she was indebted. "Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could help me." The words rolled of her tongue like glass beads. She was extremely cocky for a sixteen year old.  
  
The young man tried to gather his verbal skills, who was this angel standing before him? He had to find out, "I would be happy to help you, Ms-?"  
  
She radiated a brilliant smile at him, "You may call be Bulma."  
  
"My name is Yamcha, it is a pleasure to be in your company Bulma." He tried not gawk at her.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but laugh. No one had ever behaved so mannerly in her company, it was quite befitting. "Could you please tell me where I may find this place?" She handed him the tattered piece of cloth.  
  
Yamcha looked down, frowning at the words written in Japanese on the cloth.  
  
'Mameha Chiyo, Vejita-han M.A School, Jade Forest, Wou Dhan.'  
  
Bulma saw the frowning expression on his face and took it as if he had no knowledge of the place. She outstretched her hand to retrieve the piece of cloth. "Forgive me. I'm terribly sorry to have troubled you."  
  
"One minute." Yamcha stared intensely at the piece of paper. How did she know about the prestigious fighting school in Wou Dhan? His eyes grew large, could this woman be a fighter?  
  
He looked at her briefly. No, she did not seem like a fighter and besides, the 'Vejita-han Martial Arts School' was known for forbidding women to partake in any form of fighting.  
  
"Actually, I do know where the School is. If I may not be rude, may I ask what business you have there?" Everyone knew that the school was renowned for its brutality in training, he feared slightly for his new found friend.  
  
Bulma was taken aback by the question. Her temper flared slightly at the young man's nosy intention. She had also been know as hot-tempered, like her mother, back in Kyoto. "My aunt is a healer in the school, if you must know." She snapped.  
  
Yamcha's face fell slightly at being so harshly spoken to. He had never been spoken back to, by a woman no less. Bittersweet memories of his time in Vejita-han School entered his mind. His jaw twitched as he remembered how they had ordered him to leave the school, for being too 'weak'.  
  
The azure-haired woman winced as she realized she had let her temper get the best of her once again. Her voice returned to its soft octave. "I beg your pardon. I did not mean to seem rude. It's just that it had been such a long day and I am feeling quite tired from my journey. I just need to reach the School before nightfall."  
  
Bulma tilted her head, hoping he would accept her apology. He was adorable, for a man, like one of the many small pups running about the streets of Japan.  
  
His eyes brightened at her apology, "It's quite alright. In fact, you need not look further. The Master of the school comes here every day to buy my famous vegetables." He began to gloat, "All the fighters' in Vejita-han have very large appetites."  
  
Bulma laughed as he suddenly came to life and grew animated. "Do they?"  
  
He nodded vigorously, "Yeah! You should see what they buy, every day I run out of stock because of them." His true personality was beginning to show.  
  
He was very sweet, Bulma mused. "So, what you're saying is that, he will come here soon?"  
  
"Yes!" He cried enthusiastically.  
  
"Do you know how long I would have to be here before he turned up?"  
  
"He shall arrive before dusk. That is when they start to prepare the food. He always likes his vegetables fresh."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about the school," Bulma contemplated.  
  
A blush rose up his cheeks, "Everyone knows about the school. It's a very prestigious school to enter."  
  
Bulma frowned, "So why did no one help me when I asked for directions!"  
  
"Well," he looked at her bashfully, "You are a stranger to Wou Dhan, that's why. Many people here are suspicious of things they do not know. This is a small town after all."  
  
"Well that's just stupid!" She huffed.  
  
"Move, girl!" A gruff voice from behind her called out.  
  
Bulma flushed in embarrassment, she moved aside from the sea of vegetables and looked pleadingly at her new companion. "Would you mind if I stood there with you? I think I'm getting in the way of everyone who is trying to buy your vegetables." She laughed slightly.  
  
Yamcha beamed back at her, "Sure," he lifted the wooden partition to let her through.  
  
Bulma ducked and swiftly stepped in. She smiled gratefully, "Thanks. For everything."  
  
He blushed again, and she laughed.  
  
For the next few hours she had the most enjoyable time she had ever spent with another being.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
After a few hours of conversing, Bulma smiled compassionately at her new friend. They had laughed and joked, as if they had known each other their entire lives. She had never felt so comfortable with anyone in her life.  
  
If she didn't know any better, she felt as though she were falling for him.  
  
But the happiness was short lived as a tall, graying man approached the vegetable stock. He was extremely handsome for his age. With hair that was upswept unusually in a flame-like shape and a bushy mustache that was considerably gray. Bulma wondered why his countenance seemed slightly grumpy  
  
The man regarded Yamcha coldly, "The usual boy." The Master of Vejita-han School demanded. He regarded the unusual coloured woman standing beside his former pupil. Why did she seem familiar to him?  
  
Yamcha bowed and complied to the older man's request. "Right away Vejita- san."  
  
Bulma raised her eyebrow at the exchange. Hadn't Yamcha said that this man was kind? She saw Yamcha's urging look and cleared her throat as she spoke to the older man. "Excuse me, sir."  
  
Vejita regarded her in amusement, "What is it, girl?"  
  
"I was wondering, does a woman named Mameha Chiyo live at your Martial Arts School?" Something flickered in the older man's eyes.  
  
"Who wants to know?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"I do. My name is Bulma, I am Mameha-san's niece.." She trailed off as the man stared at her openly and chuckled.  
  
Master Vejita chuckled wryly, "Yes I see the resemblance now. What are you doing behind there?"  
  
"Oh, well, the young man Yamcha told me you would come here to buy vegetables before dusk. So I waited here with him, for you."  
  
He quirked his eyebrow, "Indeed. Very well, come along child. Who am I to stop you from meeting with your aunt."  
  
Bulma was now entirely confused. He had been so cold towards her before he had know who she was. Were all people in Wou Dhan like this? Just then Yamcha returned with the paper bags of vegetables.  
  
Master Vejita regarded her silently for a moment. "Well don't just stand there girl, help me with these groceries."  
  
Bulma complied, now utterly lost as to why he was being so friendly. But she soon recovered as she waved good-bye to Yamcha. She had promised him that she would return to visit him when the time was not so umcompliable. Now she silently walked beside the old Master, secretly wondering why he came to pick up groceries, if he was rich enough to have people obtain them for him.  
  
She gave up on such petty thoughts and concentrated on not tripping as she carried the heavy bag. She was only holding one, but the older male was holding four. Were all trainees at the school as fiercely strong and large as the man that walked beside her?  
  
She was afraid to find out.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Bulma inhaled for air, trying not to gag at the same time. They had been walking for almost two hours, and at an extremely fast pace. Were all fighters this physically fit? If she was honest, she had always been interested in the fighting aspect of her job. She secretly wondered how they maintained such a demanding schedule.  
  
She had seen many injuries obtained from battle in the first year of her job, and she was clearly intrigued by it all. She had always felt the need for power, and fighting gave you that. But she knew that nothing would amount from her secret desire, all she would have done was given her father more grief and that was something she never wanted to give him.  
  
Her father had been the one to mention his sister in-law. Bulma had been grateful for the information and so the very same week she had left for Wou Dhan.  
  
She noticed that Master Vejita had stopped. She looked about her surrounding and gasped in delight. They had entered a forest, a jade forest to be exact. Bulma had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Just in the distance she could see fairly large huts, all surrounded by leaves of jade. Her chest heaved up and down, why had she become so short of breath so suddenly? Was she that unfit?  
  
Master Vejita noticed the lack of oxygen reaching the younger girl, he smiled secretly and as if reading her thoughts, he spoke. "We have been walking up hill."  
  
Bulma looked up at the larger man in surprise. Had they? If they had, she had not noticed.  
  
"We are halfway up on Jade Land. What you are witnessing before you is called Jade Forest. This is where my school is situated. If you go further up into the forest, the forest abruptly stops and a cliff is present. To the right of the huts is a lake, with a spacious opening. I sometimes train my students there, it is a very peaceful place."  
  
"Why so high up on a hill, no less?"  
  
He shrugged, "The lack of oxygen up here contributes to my students' training. They become stronger that way." He began walking towards one of the large huts. In total there were six of them, some larger than the others but mostly they were alike, all placed strategically in a crescent shape.  
  
Bulma followed him, trying to keep up. He entered the hut, before calling her in. Bulma bit her lip as she stepped across the threshold. She gasped as she saw the interior, which was exquisitely yet modestly decorated. Many fine tapestries were adorned around the large hut and Bulma could see more rooms being branched off from the current room they were standing in. She never knew that fighters could need so much luxury in their life? Wasn't just fighting enough?  
  
Master Vejita began diligently lighting candles all around the room. He smirked as he saw Bulma's expression, "Just because we live in huts and fight, does not mean we live like savages."  
  
"I didn't say anything." She said, confused.  
  
He chuckled, "You did not have to, I could see it on your face."  
  
Bulma placed the paper bag on the large oak table that was placed in the corner of the room. She remained silent, waiting for the Master to speak.  
  
"My son should be returning from his training any moment now."  
  
Bulma looked at him, shocked. "You have a son?"  
  
He laughed, "Is it so unbelievable?"  
  
Bulma shook her head, "No-"  
  
"I think he is about your age.. No, perhaps a few years older than you. How old are you girl?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
He nodded, "That is about right. My son is two years older than you." A strange glint formed in his eyes.  
  
Bulma's brow furrowed, what had that got to with her and her aunt? "I don't mean to be rude, sire, but could you direct me to my aunt. I would be ever so grateful."  
  
He snorted, "Children. Always impatient. Very well, come with me." He walked out of the large door towards another large hut that was placed at the end of the other five. He spoke as he walked, "Each hut can house fifteen people. One is mine and my son's, the other three are living quarters."  
  
He motioned to the middle hut, "That is the fighting arena, women are forbidden in there, my son is currently training in there with another student, the rest of the pupils are away on a spiritual mission." His eyes gleamed in amusement.  
  
"Your aunt is a healer and so lives in the medical ward of my school, with four other healers." He looked down at her, something in his eyes softening, "Yes, you resemble her greatly.." A wistful look crossed his face, before it was wiped clean. He stopped in front of the last hut.  
  
"Are you ready to meet with your aunt, girl?" He asked somewhat darkly.  
  
Bulma looked fearfully at the door, this was what she had come here for, right? "Yes," she said softly.  
  
The Master chuckled and knocked on the door.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Vegeta back-flipped away from his opponent. His chest heaved up and down, a thin film of sweat gleaming in the last rays of sunlight that entered the training arena. He flew back to his opponent, a familiar smirk gracing his dark features.  
  
"Come one, Kakarott!" He said between breaths. He loved a good fight and his only friend was a worthy opponent. He constantly reminded himself that he should tell his father not to have the school situated so damn high. The lack of oxygen was not good for you, no matter what he said.  
  
Kakarott grinned childishly at his life long friend. He took one final swing but came crashing down as his friend's knee became lodged in his gut. He grunted and doubled over in pain. "You dog!" He gasped.  
  
Vegeta grinned devilishly at the still form of his friend on the training mat. "Get up you weakling!" He taunted. It always made him happy to see his strong friend behave so weak in his presence. Vegeta always prided himself on his strength. For some strange reason, he had always felt that he had something to prove to his father. That he would become a true warrior.  
  
And avenge his mother's death, he thought darkly. It was funny how his mother's death always seemed to form like a mist in his mind when he was fighting, and distract him from his goal. He did not know what had happened that cold night so long ago, the night his mother had died in the arms of his father.  
  
All he remembered was that she had been covered in blood and that Vegeta and his father had gone in search of her that rainy night. Sure enough, they had found her lying in a pool of blood in the Jade Forest. Her clothing torn and tattered, a deep gash in the side of her stomach. They had later found out that bandits had been on the loose in the capital of Wou Dhan and were hiding out in Jade Forest. If only they hadn't let her out during the night! Then she would still be with them, coddling him as if he were a child.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes as he stood perfectly still in the middle of the training arena, reliving the heart wrenching memories. Eight years on and he still could not forget her broken form. His heart secretly ached to be held by his mother, if only for one last time. He was never the ideal son, always causing mischief and always getting into fights, but he knew that she had loved him and that was enough for his heart to turn to stone the day she died.  
  
If he was honest, that was the day that he had closed up his emotions. He had bottled them all up, and mentally threw the bottle away. When he saw his mother dying in his father's arms, it had been the last straw for him. He saw his father's soul as if it had been torn apart and cast into the wind, when his mother died. And so Vegeta promised himself never to give his heart to another.  
  
It would only cause more heartache, wouldn't it?  
  
"What's the matter? Is the mighty warrior tired?" A mockingly sympathetic voice rang out in the empty arena.  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped opened. He growled in annoyance at the intruder. He turned to face the entrance way of the arena. "What do you want, Niko?" He glared at his long time rival. They had always been competing to be the best student and warrior to graduate from the school.  
  
Vegeta smirked, he new that the school would belong to him once his father came of age. It was only a matter of time.  
  
Niko snarled at the smirking face of his rival. "What's the matter, Vegeta? Thinking about your poor mother? How pathetic, you couldn't even save her." He hated Vegeta, and he wanted him to feel it. Everyone had known about the tragic death but no one had dared to voice the actual event. This was Niko's big mistake as he baited Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta's eyes glinted evilly. Reaching behind him he pulled out his thin bladed sword from its ornate leather casing. The blade glinted in the final rays on sunlight that poured through the large windows. "Say that again," he dared. His voice was laced with hate and anger.  
  
Kakarott had been watching the exchange quietly from the floor. Now he stood up and placed his hand softly on his friend's shoulder. "Vegeta, let it go."  
  
Vegeta shrugged off his hand, "Shut up Kakarott! This had nothing to do with you. This is between me and him." He glared at Niko, still taunting him.  
  
Niko pulled out his own sword and lunged at the experienced fighter.  
  
Kakarott watched helplessly. He knew the outcome would not be good.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Mameha smiled as she stroked her niece's silky azure hair. She sighed, "I'm so happy you are here Bulma.." The two sat in Mameha's private chambers in the medical ward. The reason why the room was in the ward was simple, it was because Mameha was a healer and her job demanded dedication. She was in charge of the other four healers as well.  
  
Bulma exhaled in relief, like a child she rested her head on her aunt's lap. "I've missed you Aunt Mameha. Why did you leave Kyoto?"  
  
The older woman chuckled, "Everyone needs a change. Why did you come here?" She retaliated.  
  
Bulma laughed, "I see you're point." She smiled up sleepily at her beloved aunt. "Thank you." She added.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"If it weren't for you, Master Vejita would have never allowed me to work as a healer in his school."  
  
Mameha smiled, "You're quite welcome. Anything for my precious niece." She looked down worriedly, "Any news of your mother?" She asked softly.  
  
Bulma shook her head regretfully, "No. Like a fool, I thought she might have come here to Wou Dhan, to see you..."  
  
"Well, as you can see, she is not here." She smiled sadly, "She'll turn up.."  
  
Bulma felt a tear run down her temple, "I hope so." She laughed bitterly, "Father thinks she is dead. Maybe he is right."  
  
"Hush now child! Do not say such things." She continually stroked the young woman's hair.  
  
Bulma felt herself being lulled into a deep sleep..  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Master Vejita looked up from his book as he heard perpetual crashes coming from the training arena. His son and friend sounded as though they were partaking in a battle of some sort. Letting curiosity take over, he made his way leisurely to the arena.  
  
*****  
  
Master Vejita was shocked at what he saw in the arena. The slick wooden floors were partly covered in blood. The two fighters stood on opposite ends of the arena, glaring at each other. Vegeta was clutching his arm, as he held his sword out in front of him. A shallow cut had been diagonally slashed across his chest and another on his cheek. Another of his students, Niko, stood with numerous cuts and bruises, panting heavily. Kakarott looked at his master in earnest.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" He bellowed. His voice echoed around the bare room, causing the two fighters to look up from their arduous battle.  
  
Vegeta looked at his father. Damn. He sent another death glare to his rival.  
  
Niko was about to lunge towards Vegeta again, before Vegeta's father intercepted and chopped the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"You should have let him. The fool has a death wish," Vegeta spat.  
  
Master Vejita looked at his son in disappointment, he was always causing trouble. "Can't you stay out of your petty rivalries for one night?" He demanded gruffly. "You could have killed him."  
  
"Good," Vegeta snarled. "He had it coming."  
  
Master Vejita rolled his eyes in disgust. "Have you not learned anything from my teachings?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Only how to fight."  
  
Master Vejita saighed sadly, "Then you shall truly lose Vegeta, you shall truly lose." He spoke cryptically. He looked at Kakarott. "And you! You could have stopped this, but you remained on the sidelines."  
  
Kakarott bowed, "Forgive me Master. But as your teachings say, a fighter must not interrupt in another man's battles. It is forbidden."  
  
"At least one of you is learning something," he grumbled, glaring at his son. "Take yourself to Mameha. She will fix you." He turned back to his other pupil, "Kakarott, take Niko back to his quarters. He does not need any medical attention."  
  
Kakarrot bowed and complied.  
  
Vegeta breathed something into his friend's ear, "Teacher's pet," he muttered.  
  
Kakarott held back a smirk as he picked up the still body of Niko and began making his journey to their living quarters.  
  
Vegeta glanced at his father for a moment. An unfamiliar emotion flashing across his eyes. He threw Niko's sword down on the floor before his feet, still with a hue of blood gracing its sharp tip. The thin sword clanked heavily on the ground. He placed his own sword back into its intricate casing, behind his back. As Niko's sword rattled against the wood floor, Vegeta turned and made his way to the medical bay.  
  
Vegeta's father stood alone in the arena, staring at the thrown sword. He crouched down on the floor beside it and picked it up in his firm grip. He looked at the precise detail on the sword and sighed. He could never understand the way his son thought. They were alike and different in so many ways.  
  
Looking at the door sadly, he spoke to no one in particular. "What am I going to do with you Vegeta? What am I going to do.."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Bulma woke up abruptly as her aunt's lap jerked. "What is it?" She asked fearfully.  
  
Mameha put her index finger to her lips, "Shh, someone is in the medical bay."  
  
Bulma sat up from her comfortable position. She looked out of the window, nightfall had already descended upon Wou Dhan. She looked at her aunt walking out of the door. Scrambling out of the bed, she followed. "I'm coming with you." She whispered.  
  
Mameha walked into the medical room and sighed in relief as she saw the back of Vejita-san's son. "Vegeta, what are you doing in here?" She asked quietly.  
  
Bulma stood closely beside her aunt, mesmerized by the rippling muscle in the stranger's back. She looked intently at the long sword casing that was draped across his back. She frowned, had he aunt just called him Vejita?  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes as he looked down at the loose bandage on his wrist. He was finding it much difficult then he would have bargained for. Some things were best left to the professionals. He slowly turned around as he heard Mameha's voice. As he turned around he caught sight of an azure- haired young woman standing beside Mameha. They resembled each other, but the younger woman's beauty was in a league of its own. He froze, not being able to tear his eyes away from her pretty features.  
  
"I was training too hard," he spoke softly as he stared at the young woman. "I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
Mameha chuckled, "You know it's my job Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta simply grunted, not taking his eyes off of the beauty. He smirked inwardly as she looked away, her cheeks graced with a raging blush.  
  
Bulma blushed intensely and looked at the floor. She could still feel his piercing gaze upon her petite form.  
  
Mameha held back a smile as she observed the interaction between the young couple. She cleared her throat, "Bulma, this is Master Vejita's son, Vegeta. Vegeta, this is my niece, Bulma."  
  
Bulma looked up for a split second, finding herself being pulled into his obsidian eyes. Her eyes traveled down to his bare chest, gleaming with a mixture of sweat and dried blood. Was this the result of being a fighter in the school? She tore her eyes away and resumed looking at the floor. "Nice to meet you," she mumbled.  
  
Vegeta smirked at Mameha and raised his eyebrow at her, "Pleasure." He said somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"Well now that the introductions are over, Bulma would you like to tend to his wounds?"  
  
"She's a healer?" He asked Mameha incredulously.  
  
Bulma looked at her aunt pleadingly, "No really, I'm still very inexperienced."  
  
"Nonsense!" Mameha cried. "If you're going to do this for a profession, you might as well start getting experience. Everything that you will need is on the counter, I trust that you will look after the Master's son. I shall be in my room if there is a problem." She made a hasty exit. She giggled like a teenager as she made her way back to the room. She loved to play matchmaker, and those two made an incredibly cute pair. She just hoped that Bulma's charms would be enough to win over Vegeta's cold persona.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta stood awkwardly against the counter. The silence between the two was deafening.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath. She was not going to let his cold countenance scare her away. She had gotten the feeling that he wasn't a very sociable. "Ok, let's get this over with." She muttered.  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow. "Very well." He said gruffly. He walked towards the high bed that was on the opposite side of the room and sat down softly.  
  
Bulma turned her back to him and began placing all kinds of different lotions on a small round tray. She grabbed the roll of bandages and made her way to the seated patient. Avoiding his gaze, she took his wrist and began unraveling the poorly wrapped bandage, of his own concoction. Bulma stood slightly further away than needed, causing her to struggle. Her mother had always told her to be cautious of handsome men.  
  
Vegeta stared at the side of her face, drinking in the fresh smooth creamy skin that God had graced her with. He took in every detail about her features, from her dainty nose to her rosy cheeks. To the fine silky presence of her azure hair. He yearned to look deeply into the cerulean eyes that had just glanced at him briefly. He shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him? He sounded like a pathetic sap, just like his friend Kakarott.  
  
He remembered the promise he had made eight years ago.  
  
He kept repeating it in his mind like a mantra.  
  
"Can you please stop moving!" She snapped. Her mood had soured considerably, ever since her aunt had left her alone in the room with a perfect stranger.  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his trance, not realizing he had been moving. He narrowed his eyes at her blazing face. "Watch what you say and who you are saying it to, girl."  
  
Bulma couldn't stand his cocky manner, "Well then I guess I shouldn't worry about you!" She spoke back. She didn't know what it was, but he just made her so angry! And that was not good for her short temper.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle wryly. This small woman was telling him what to do? A large fighter who could snap her neck at any time, it was positively hilarious. True, he was small compared to the other fighters, but he was much larger than her.  
  
Bulma furiously dipped cotton wool into the burning liquid. She yanked his wrist up.  
  
Vegeta growled, she was purposely causing him pain. "Watch it!" It was his turn to snap.  
  
Bulma took in deep breaths, calming her wild temper. "Sorry," she said softly. "It's just my aunt can be such a busy body sometimes!" She gently wiped the piece of cotton wool on the cut in his wrist.  
  
Vegeta flinched slightly at this. He was totally surprised by her sudden mood swing. What was she, a walking hormone bag? He merely snorted in reply as he continued to watch her work expertly on his cuts and bruises.  
  
She gently wrapped a bandage around the cut wrist, as tightly as his limit of pain would allow, which was extremely high in his case. "If you had been cut any further, you would have bled to death." She commented, somewhat lightly.  
  
"Nothing can hurt me," he spoke supremely.  
  
Bulma looked at him strangely for a moment, before examining the cut the was slashed across his chest. She curiously reached out to touch it but her hand snapped back as she heard him inhale sharply. "Sorry," she muttered. Taking a cloth, she poured more healing ointment onto its soft fabric and leaned down to gently dab the harsh slash.  
  
Vegeta leaned back slightly, uncomfortable with the closeness of the young woman. He looked down as she gently tended to his wound, something in his heart began to stir. He could see the fire and passion burning in her eyes, it reminded him so much of his own self that it was frightening. Closing his eyes, he inhaled softly taking parts of her delicate scent into his nasal cavity. Unaware of his actions, he growled. What the hell was she doing to him? He tried to push away the impure thoughts that had just flashed through his mind.  
  
Unable to stop himself, he had to ask. "How old are you?" He breathed softly into the top of her head.  
  
Bulma was completely oblivious to the change in his manner, "I'm sixteen. I'll be turning seventeen soon." She didn't know why she had added the last part. "How old are you?" She looked up inquisitively into his eyes as she skillfully wrapped the bandage diagonally around his chest, once again taking no heed of his shallow breathing.  
  
Vegeta held back a smirk. They were very close in age. "Eighteen." He saw her stiffen slightly, and was confused by the change in her demeanor.  
  
"Right," she said uncomfortably. "H-how did you get hurt?"  
  
Vegeta's brow furrowed, "You seem smart enough, must you ask?"  
  
"Hey, I was just being polite!" She now looked at the large bruise on his forehead. She began dabbing more healing oils onto the cloth, once again cleaning off the wound.  
  
"If you must know, it was during a duel with a rival." He sneered as his thoughts returned to Niko. He would get the fool later. He would have killed him there and then had it not been for his father's interruption.  
  
"Do you always get yourself into those predicaments?" She asked playfully.  
  
Vegeta felt as if he had been stung. This was certainly a change for the young woman. "Yes, I always seem to do," he mused drily.  
  
"You should be more careful," she joked as she began wrapping the bandage around his forehead. She had to stand up on her tip toes to reach his forehead, as he was perched on the high bed, causing him to be further away than she had bargained for.  
  
He sensed something in him awaken, as if it had been slumbering for the past eight years. He didn't know what it was, but he realized it couldn't lead to anything good.  
  
Bulma looked at the final cut on his cheek. She firmly placed the oil covered cotton wool against his cheek.  
  
"Watch it!" He hissed as it stung to the high heavens.  
  
"Calm down!" She retorted. "I thought you were supposed to be a warrior." A hint of teasing in her tone.  
  
He snarled at the comment, "What are you implying?" How could this woman have him totally hypnotized one moment and the next he felt like crushing her prim and proper skull? He shook himself out of the reverie.  
  
"Nothing!" She said gaily and laughed at his murderous glare. "Relax, I was only joking."  
  
Vegeta calmed down visibly. She was such an odd person, he thought secretly. He watched slightly cross-eyed as she placed the plaster on his cheek, cupping his face gently. She paused momentarily as she looked up into his eyes, which were searching her own.  
  
Vegeta looked down into the startling blue eyes. He had never seen anyone in Wou Dhan with blue coloured eyes. "Your eyes.." He breathed. He felt something take over his mind, as if thinking for him and acting for him.  
  
Bulma felt her heart thud in her chest. She swallowed, trying to create some sort of moisture in her dry throat as she gazed up into his dark obsidian eyes. Her cheeks were graced with their normal hazy rose when she was either embarrassed or excited. She didn't know if this time she was both embarrassed and excited at the same time. She had never been with a man before, of course she had with a boy of her own age, but never a man who was older than her. This scared her somewhat.  
  
"What about my eyes..?" She whispered hoarsely.  
  
Unable to stop himself, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "They remind me of a lake in Jade Forest." He murmured back. He had gone to that lake many times with his mother, but he hadn't been there since.. Since she had died. He tried to push away the morbid thoughts and concentrate on the small female that was cupping his cheek. In one swift move, he brought her up into his lap.  
  
Bulma gasped, her breathing becoming construed. She grew mildly afraid of what he was doing. But he didn't do anything. He just stared deeply into her cerulean eyes, as if under a spell. Bulma sat comfortably in his lap, her eyes darting back and forth wildly. Her reasonable conscience screamed at her, to push him away, to run out of his comfortable embrace and back into the safety of Kyoto and all that she held dear to her. Every fiber of her being caught on fire as his hands trailed up the large sleeves of her kimono, rubbing her ever present goose pimples lightly, causing them to strain against her skin.  
  
Vegeta brought his lips down to capture hers in a heated kiss. He just couldn't help himself, even though every signal from his brain cells to his nerves notified him to push her away. It was unbelievable what hormones could make one do, and Vegeta's were crackling maniacally around his aura.  
  
She tilted her head back into a more comfortable position. Placing her hand on the back of his neck, she found herself kissing back more urgently than needed. She moaned pleasurably as his lips caressed her own, causing a shiver to travel up her spine.  
  
After a few more moments of exploring, she began to pull back in fear. What the hell was she doing? She couldn't do this with a perfect stranger. Her subconscious argued with her, of course she could do this! Who knows, something good might even come out of it. She shook her head, looking at his frowning face in sorrow.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-I can't do this..." She quickly extracted herself from his arms and back away slowly for him, running out of the door. Her feet didn't pound against the floor, for fear of disturbing people. She swiftly made her way out of the hut and ran through the Jade Forest, not running to a particular place instead, letting her instincts take over. As if she hadn't already gotten herself into enough trouble by letting her instincts take over.  
  
Vegeta stared at the wide berth of the doorway, now empty and free of Bulma's presence. One minute he had been in pure ecstasy and the next, he was alone with his loins set on fire, left to die out on their own. He growled at the apparent occasion, if there was one thing that he could not stand, it was being left alone with his morbid thoughts. He did not take well to rejection, either.  
  
Still bandaged, he jumped down from the bed and silently followed her out, wanting to demand an explanation for her actions.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
That was when she had felt them. The tears cascaded down her cheeks as she ran. She had been here to find her mother, dammit! Not fornicating with the nearest handsome man she came across. But if that was the case then why hadn't she accepted Yamcha's advances? She shook her head and looked to the twinkling stars above.  
  
The tears streaming down her face, she screamed at the heavens above. "Why? Where is my Mother, you smart-ass fucker!" She began continuing her assault on the shining stars above. She ran to opening in the forest, finding herself standing in front of a still lake. Not one ripple was uttered across the film of water. Upon seeing the calmness, she snapped. It was like something that had been bottled up inside of her for six years had finally come cascading out of her. And one even had caused this chain reaction.  
  
A simple kiss.  
  
She screamed out again and again, "I HATE YOU." The three words were repeated, until she found that she could no longer scream. She fell on her knees, sobbing with the extremity of her outburst. Why her? Why did she have to be so alone? Her mother was lost to all who knew her, her father couldn't give a damn about her safety and her beauty was more like a curse than a gift. She collapsed sideways onto the rock beside her and sobbed, sobbed for the last six years of her life she had lost. For never once since her mother had left, had she cried. She had never truly cried her heart out, but now that all came pouring out.  
  
Vegeta stood absolutely still, transfixed by the screaming visage before him. Had she lost her mother to an unknown force too? He followed her to the lake, the lake where he and his mother had passed many lazy hours. He stopped a few feet away as she collapsed sobbing, against the large rock. Something in his stone heart cracked as he witnessed her sobbing escapade. He had never seen anyone cry as much as this, save for his father when he held his dying wife in his arms. Vegeta had always been disgusted by the thought of tears, when he saw his father crying it had been as if realization slapped him in the face. His father looked truly weak, and Vegeta did not want to be like that.  
  
But now as he saw this small young woman crying over the loss of something they shared in common, his cold resolve had cracked, if only slightly. He had followed her, determined to make her answer for the abrupt change in behavior and why she had rejected him.  
  
As he saw her cry, he knew he couldn't do anything to make her upset. At some point during the evening, he had come to respect the small female. Now as he saw her slumped and heart broken, he truly did not know what to do. Hesitating slightly, he walked to her slumped form.  
  
Crouching down beside her, he scooped her into his lap as he had previously.  
  
Bulma gasped as she found herself being lifted and placed in strong muscled arms. She looked up through her tears to see Vegeta scowling down at her. "W-what..?" She was confused as to how he had shown up.  
  
"Quiet woman." He gently wiped her tears, "You cry too much. It is not fitting for a fighting spirit like yours."  
  
"I haven't cried like that before not since.. Since before my mother disappeared.." She sat numbly in his arms and looked out at the still lake.  
  
Vegeta placed his back against the rock and looked in the same direction. "What caused you to shed your tears today?"  
  
She tilted her head, looking at the reflection of stars in the lake. "Everything.." She mumbled. "I guess I was just waiting to explode." She added with a wry sense of humor.  
  
He grunted into the top of her head. "Crying is for weaklings," he spoke wisely. "You are not weak. No more tears."  
  
Bulma wiped her cheeks free of the unforgivable tears, she sniffed. "Why did you follow me?" She whispered.  
  
He looked down in mild surprise. "I don't take well to rejection." He said sourly.  
  
Bulma had to let a smile shine through her morbid features. "Well, then we're in the same boat I reckon."  
  
Vegeta smirked, he thought about the loss of his own mother and hers. "You have no idea.."  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes, somehow getting the feeling that there was an underlying message in his words.  
  
Vegeta looked back with equal intensity. He found the blue eyes pulling him in once again, it was as if they had a permanent magnet implanted in them set on making his stomach churn with unwanted emotions. He leaned his face down to her own sweet angelic face, and for once allowed his emotions to rule his actions.  
  
As he kissed her softly once again, he comprehended a strange thought. He didn't love her, no, for what person could fall in love with another in one night of being in each other's company? No he wasn't in love her, but he did acknowledge that he needed her and who knew, maybe his need would turn into love one day? He prayed to Kami that he would not fall in love, for that would in itself go against his principles and repelled him to no end.  
  
But for now, he just needed her.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The next few months went by in a hazy ignorant bliss by the couple. Neither of them knew it, but they were slowly falling in love with each other. Because Vegeta didn't acknowledge the new found feeling as love, he was content in his own world along with Bulma who was only there to add some excitement. Well, that is the thought he reasoned his actions with.  
  
In the coming months, Bulma found herself growing further and further attached to Jade Forest, in Wou Dhan. So far, she had heard no word of her mother and had entirely given up. But she did not wish to leave Wou Dhan and return to Kyoto with her developed skills of healing. So she remained with Vegeta and stayed in Wou Dhan.  
  
Their meetings were kept from all, although they were constant and almost nightly visits from Vegeta himself. She too was unaware that she was falling for the handsome young warrior. During the day, they pretended to hate each other, each insulting the other. But when night came, their entire persona's changed. They were clue less to the new emotions they were feeling.  
  
Bulma had befriended many of the trainee warriors, young and old that trained in the prestigious school. She had also grown close to Vegeta's father, which was an added bonus. She couldn't have been happier, she even dismissed her mother from her thoughts.  
  
For once, she was content with her life.  
  
But as we all know, some good things just never last.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
It was the day of her birthday when it had happened.  
  
Bulma skipped along the corridor of her aunt's living quarters, she had woken up in a considerably good mood that day. Nothing could ruin her special day. She was intent on spending the day with Vegeta, regardless of whether or not he was training. He was after all indebted to her. She stopped her happy escapade as she realized that there was something strangely unfamiliar about the eerie quiet halls that were usually full of hustle and bustle.  
  
Bulma stopped walking completely. She frowned, why was everything so quiet? A crashing sounds from the outside was brought to her attention. With a frown, she ran out of the large hut and looked around the area surrounding the hut. Her eyes widened as warriors began running in and out of their huts, gathering their possessions. She cried out in surprise as she was almost knocked over.  
  
"Forgive me Bulma-san." Kakarott said rather breathlessly, catching her before she fell.  
  
"What's going on?" She demanded.  
  
"War Bulma-san. Our first war!" He exclaimed in an excited manner.  
  
"What?" She cried out, once again almost being knocked over.  
  
"Emperor Qin has demanded all warriors to report to his Royal army. We're going into battle with the Hans."  
  
"But I thought they settled the Han matter?" Her features clearly showed confusion.  
  
"So did Emperor Qin." Kakarott looked up as warriors began running in the direction of the exit from Jade Forest. He looked back at Bulma with a melancholy air. "Forgive me Bulma-san, but I have to go." He ran from her side, carrying some possessions. He turned back for a moment before calling back, "See you soon Bulma-san!" With a wave he ran out of view.  
  
Her breathing became uneven. Her eyes grew large. If every warrior had been summoned then, did that mean that Ve-? She didn't let the thought finish as she ran to Vegeta's hut. She pounded on the door forcefully, holding back her tears.  
  
Master Vejita opened the door, he too was carrying a few necessity possessions. "Bulma!"  
  
"Master, what is going on? Are all the warriors to go?"  
  
He looked at her regretfully, "I'm afraid so, my child." He shook his head. "Emperer chin has really gone and done it this time."  
  
"That means-"  
  
"Yes, Vejita-han School will have to be shut down until the war is over."  
  
Bulma's face fell. She felt Vegeta's father place his hand on her cheek. "Do not fear for us. We shall return triumphant."  
  
"Is Vegeta-"  
  
"Yes," he said growing impatient as he looked over head. "Go to him, he is gathering his armor." With that said, he lightly kissed the top of her head and bid her farewell.  
  
Bulma rushed inside the large hut, which should rightly be called a cottage or even house. She ran directly towards Vegeta's room. Running in, she slammed the door behind her, blocking off his only exit.  
  
Vegeta turned around, shock evident.  
  
Bulma looked at him, holding back her tears. "You're not going." She said stubbornly.  
  
Vegeta sighed, he knew this had been coming. "It is what I do.."  
  
She shook her head, as if in denial. "No! I'm not going to lose another person I care about," her voice quivered.  
  
Slinging the satchel across his shoulder he walked up to her, as she pressed her back against the door. "Let me pass," he growled lightly.  
  
"I-I can't.." She wavered slightly, seeing the furious look on his face.  
  
Vegeta's expression softened mildly as he saw her fear. Fear of him, and for his life. Leaning down, he kissed her lightly. "I shall return to you. You know that. Or have you such little faith in my abilities?"  
  
That question made her think. "It's not that... I'm afraid that if I let you go, you will never return. Vegeta please," tears welled up in her eyes. The same tears she had tried to stop from cascading down her cheeks. "Please don't leave me."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, giving her a final parting kiss. "I am not leaving you. I shall return."  
  
"P-promise?" She said breathlessly in between their heated kiss.  
  
"I promise," he whispered back against her lips. If he were honest, he would have admitted that he was going to miss this small female immensely.  
  
Bulma couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes as she heard his promise.  
  
He pulled back and once again wiped her tears, "What did I tell you a few months ago?"  
  
She smiled sadly through the tears as she reminisced. "Crying is for weaklings." She whispered back.  
  
"And are you weak?" He now demanded.  
  
"No." She stated firmly. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked determinedly at him. "You better be back, or I shall personally come and get you!"  
  
He smirked.  
  
She opened the door behind her, letting him go.  
  
Vegeta stepped over the threshold of his room. He turned back and pulled a small parcel from his pocket. "Happy Birthday, Bulma-chan." The voice was but a mere whisper in the wind, but she had heard it.  
  
She looked down at the small glass rose the palm of her hand. She tried once again to hold the convulsing tears. She found herself running into his arms and hugging him tight to her.  
  
He once again extracted himself from her embrace and stroked her cheek. With a final wistful kiss, he left like the many birds that had graced Jade Forest.  
  
Bulma stood in the doorway of his room, feeling hollow and empty inside.  
  
One thought swam around in her mind. Would he keep his promise? Would he return to her once the war was over?  
  
Only time would tell.  
  
Sighing sadly, she walked over to his bed and looked out of the window, the sun was rising in its full glory, over the trees of Jade Forest. With her lower lip quivering, she lifted the glass rose to the small rays of sunshine. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. It would be something she would treasure forever.  
  
Even though she had kept his mantra to her heart, she couldn't help but let one solitaire crystal tear roll down her cheek as she looked at the bristling jade leaves of the exquisite forest beyond the room.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, that was the end of chapter one. There are a few more chapters to come. I hope you all enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you thought of it.  
  
Thank you! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, they are always appreciated! And they keep me writing ~_^  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The blustery winds around Jade Forest seemed to sing a doleful song on the crisp October evening. Vejita-han school had been shut down for nearly an entire year. Nearly a whole year, and not a word was sent from the warriors in Emporer Qin's army.  
  
Many battles had been won and some lost, but one could not help feeling that the war was far from over. The six huts in their crescent shape stood ominously in the forest. Without the many vivacious trainee warriors, the school seemed to fade into a desolate bleakness. The once proud huts that stood strongly, seemed to waver under parts of the raucous winds.  
  
Bulma tilted her head as she sat on the bed, placed by window. She watched the papery golden leaves dance about in the wind, causing the leaves to inhibit a mind of their own and dance to the unheard music played by Jade Forest's seemingly bewitching winds. A crackly sigh escaped from her parched lips. The once spellbinding glimmer of her eyes had all but died out, and here she sat in her room praying to the heavens above for a miracle to occur. For some holy force to bring her loved one back to her.  
  
She looked down at her delicate fingers that were intertwined around one another, and caressed the soft folds of the skin on her hands. Her hands rested on her large protruding stomach, as a sudden kick from beneath could be felt. Her gaze traveled out sadly beyond the bare trees of Jade Forest.  
  
At one time in their life they had been an enchantress of green and jade, donning the colour for all to see. Now they were bare, stripped and shed of all their humble jade leaves. Bulma contemplated the thought, that the tress that stood so bare before her, was a representation of herself at this current point of her life. Her life had never before come to such a breaking point, this was her destiny.  
  
Drawing a shaky breath, she held back the tears that were threatening to spill over her creamy cheeks. She had promised Vegeta that she would not cry in his absence. What he had said was right after all. Crying was for weaklings, right? She thought back to the time he had gently wiped away her tears and said this mantra to her. She would never forget that day, the day she had met him. Setting her jaw firmly in a defensive stance, she held back the wracking sobs that quivered within her tiny form.  
  
How long had he been away? To her, the days seemed to bleed in one another causing the events of her life after Vegeta left to be lived in a hazy dream. In truth, she had changed from the once bright young woman, to a dull walking corpse. The first few months of his absence were fine. She had reasoned with herself that he would be back once the war was over. And so continued to live life as normally as she could.  
  
What she hadn't bargained for was the war lasting more than a few months. Almost every citizen of Japan wondered how long the war would continue for, but Bulma didn't care. All she wanted was for Vegeta and his father to return safely to the comforting folds of Wou Dhan and Jade Forest. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind, caused her to lay doubts on Vegeta's abilities as a fighter. Granted that he was an extremely skilled fighter and one of the best, actually.  
  
But, what would she do if Vegeta never returned?  
  
Was her child to be brought up without their father in their life? Bulma was afraid. Afraid for herself and her unborn child. She had not bargained on becoming pregnant by the age of seventeen, but what could one do? Certainly not she. The very first time she had found out that she was carrying Vegeta's child was only a month after the crazed departure of the warriors of Vejita-han school. God, she could remember the day like it had just happened yesterday!  
  
Sitting in her cold room she closed her eyes, and blinked back the tears that dared to trickle out from below her closed eyelids. She began to let the sad memories wash over her like a deleterious dream.  
  
~*****~  
  
Bulma hummed softly as she began packing away the healing ointments. It had been an entire month and no news had come from the warriors of Vejita- han school. She was becoming more worried for their safety as each day passed, but she had somehow convinced herself that they would soon return to Jade Forest, as healthy as the day they had left.  
  
That was when she had felt it.  
  
The bile began rising up to her throat. Bulma put her hand tentatively to her mouth. She gagged slightly. Dropping the healing equipment on the side table, she broke out into a run, to the nearest bathroom. Falling to her knees, she began to rid her body of the vile toxins that had suddenly deemed it worthy to turn up.  
  
She heard a soft rustling sound behind her. "Aunt Mameha..?" She called out weakly to the presence behind her.  
  
Mameha looked at her young niece. She crouched down beside her as she continued her assault on the toilet. Rubbing the back of her niece's head, she whispered soothing words. "Everything is alright Bulma. You have probably just eaten something strange."  
  
Bulma sighed meekly. She leaned back against the cool wall, beads of perspiration dotting her upper lip. "I can't remember eating anything to cause me such grief, Aunt Mameha."  
  
Mameha looked at Bulma's pale face. She frowned, "Well, are you feeling any other symptoms. A cough, perhaps. Or a headache?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Bulma shook her head profusely. "Nothing.."  
  
"Dear Lord.." Mameha's voice trailed off as her eyes darted down to Bulma's stomach and back up to her face.  
  
"What?" Bulma caught the disdainful look on her aunt's face.  
  
"Bulma," Mameha continued quietly, "I am going to ask this once and once only, and I know it is personal. Has there been anything going on between you and Vegeta-san?"  
  
Bulma bit her lip, "Yes," she whispered fearfully.  
  
Mameha encircled her arms around Bulma and hugged her close. Tears began dripping down her rosy cheeks. "My dear sweet child..!" She whispered back, gasping to find the unsolicited words. "I fear that you may be with child."  
  
The utterance pounded in her head like the continuous beating of a drum. This could not be happening, not to her! "W-what?" She asked again, hoping that she had heard wrong.  
  
The older woman cupped her niece's cheeks and peered wondrously into her eyes, "Tell me, when was the last time you had your period."  
  
Bulma became numb with shock, "Oh God.. T-three months ago."  
  
It was true, they had determined the cause of Bulma's sickness. And that cause was the small growing child that was softly nestled into her womb. More nausea came over her as she contemplated on how she would tell Vegeta. Would she even get the chance to tell him, or will fate be so cruel as to allow him to die in the war?  
  
Shock was all she felt. Ever present shock. She was not joyous of the news that had been given to her, but she was not upset. At that moment in time, she could not have dreamt of his reaction. But she felt the need to tell him, the urge overpowered her deepest desire. For what would happen if she never had the chance to tell him that he was to be a father?  
  
Such a cruel, but paradox world we abide in.  
  
~*****~  
  
A gentle knock on the door brought Bulma out of her reverie.  
  
"Come in," she managed to croak out.  
  
Her aunt came in with numerous amounts of towels and hot water sacs. Time seemed to stand still as the two women regarded each other in a silent love. Bulma looked at the towels in her aunt's hands gratefully.  
  
Mameha carefully laid out the towels by the foot of Bulma's bed. "What were you doing?" She asked inquisitively.  
  
A chuckle escaped wryly from her throat. "What can I do?" She said with somewhat bitterness. "I can't go anywhere or do anything because of this," she waved disgustedly at her round belly. "It's more like a curse than a blessing," she hissed in contempt.  
  
"Do not say such things!"  
  
"I can't help it.. Have you any word from Emperor Qin's army in relation to Vegeta's whereabouts?" Bulma asked hopefully.  
  
Mameha shook her head in regret. "They will come back to us." She said most assuredly. Or she hoped they would, she thought to herself.  
  
Drawing in a deep breath, Bulma's eyes fell once more upon the dancing leaves. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I have complete faith that they will arrive well and alive."  
  
Resting her forehead against the cold window of the room, she watched the condensation droplets form beneath her breath. Science was such a mystery to the people of Japan. But Bulma knew that one day, they would discover the truth and beauty of life. "It will take more than faith to bring them back, Aunt Mameha," with a momentary pause she shook slightly in trepidation. "It will take a miracle." She sounded as though she possessed great wisdom for someone who had lived so little in the world. But as we all know, the wise come in many different shapes and forms, and Bulma was no exception.  
  
Mameha took the face of her niece in her hands, away from the window. Cupping her cheeks in a placid yet stern manner, she tried once more to lift Bulma's spirit. "Even if they do not-" Her voice cracked, nevertheless she continued, "Even if they do not return, you have something- someone to live for. You know that all your melancholy thoughts are not beneficial for your unborn child. Bulma, please be reasonable."  
  
"I just want him to come back... I'm going to give birth soon. Aunt Mameha, I'm so scared." Bulma's voice was but a mere murmur, but showed great agitation.  
  
"We are all-" Mameha was stopped by the rustling sound from outside of the large hut. She looked at Bulma in an equable posture, "Wait here," she whispered. She looked out of the window and upon seeing naught, she ventured outside in search of the unwelcome intruder that had dared to trespass onto Jade Forest.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Vegeta growled contemptuously. Glaring at the General in charge of the week's 'surprise' scurmige, he readied himself to extract his sword from its intricate leather casing. The warriors stood in a muddy trench, knee deep in the watered soil of the holy earth. The October day had been harsh and unwavering, adding to the misery the warriors were to endure in their unadulterated battle.  
  
Almost a whole year, a whole fucking year in which he had been blustered up into the throws of war. Not that he didn't enjoy fighting, that was all well and good. It was the idea of being away from Wou Dhan and Jade Forest. Away from his training, and of course away from Bulma... He listened to the General's monotonous voice blaring in the midst of his own unscrupulous thoughts.  
  
"Four sets of troops will encircle the Hans in the North Quadrant of No mans' land. We ambush and attack head on, no qualms. We shall return victorious. If you object, speak now."  
  
Vegeta snapped out of the lingering thoughts that encompassed his mind. He took in the full detail of what the General had just announced. "That's utter lunacy!" He found himself speaking out to the large sturdy warrior.  
  
The line of warriors turned their heads to look at the rebellious voice that had called out.  
  
General Sa narrowed his eyes, honing in on the whereabouts of the unknown voice. He focused in on Vegeta, and pointed. "You there! You dare to defy the orders of your General?"  
  
Obviously a rhetorical question, but Vegeta answered regardless of the repercussions. He stepped out of the aligned bodies, showing his entire form to the group of soldiers he had resided with for the past year. All forty of them. His tone was unwavering as he spoke with confidence.  
  
"Think about it. Four sets of troops, that's a hundred and sixty warriors. More than you should need for only a hundred Hans. Why waste the energies of most of your warriors on one Quadrant of Hans, when you could disperse the troops and hit them all in one go. If we had done this in the beginning, we wouldn't have been in a war for an entire year!"  
  
The exasperation clearly showed as Vegeta tried to keep a straight face from his conviction.  
  
General Sa marched up to the defiant soldier. As he stepped closer, in the twinkling of an eye, the stoic form of the rebel soldier brought recognition to him. "You are Vejita-san's son?"  
  
Vegeta's brow furrowed, "What of it?" He retorted in his usual stoic manner.  
  
A thoughtful expression crossed the General's face. "Very well soldier. We shall use your ludicrous idea, but if there is a hint of wavering in your strategy, we abort immediately, and you shall bear the brunt of the punishment. Understood?" Now he addressed the entire line of soldiers.  
  
Each and every soldier nodded in agreement.  
  
Maybe the war would be over sooner than expected.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
As Mameha stepped outside into the crisp and cold day, she quietly closed the door behind her. Regarding the humble landscape that had once been beauteous in every aspect, she squinted into the horizon. All she could hear was echoes of the haunting tune being played by the dismal wind.  
  
A clocked figure materialized into her vision. With a gasp, she took a fearful step backwards.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, her voice shaking with alarm.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma stretched her neck out as far as she could without damaging it. She tried to desperately seek out her aunt from the view in her window, but found the curvature too steep. Pushing her already heavy form off of the bed, she waddled along the twisting corridors of the hut to join her aunt. She was never one to follow orders anyway.  
  
Her swollen feet slapped against the wood flooring beneath her weight. She did indeed feel like a blown up balloon, or a heavily pregnant whale in her case. Pregnancy had not been good to her and in the hindquarters of her mind, she began to conjecture her and her unborn child's safety in the pregnancy. After all, being young in age was always a lingering doubt to her already fearful perceptions.  
  
Pressing the palm of her hand against the wood walls, supporting herself, she managed to reach the front door. Walking up as quietly as she could, she could determine two muffled voiced coming from outside. One female, obviously her aunt, and one male which was completely unrecognizable.  
  
Scowling, she jostled the door open, her curiosity overwhelming the dread she harbored.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Forgive me for the short chapter, but as always school work has kept me busy. The next chapter should be longer and get ready for a shock!  
  
This story WILL be finished before the 15th of December, if any of you were wondering.  
  
Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter (even though it was short). Thank you. 


	3. Chapter Three

A lightning flash tore through the obscure sky of the outskirts of Japan. Vegeta looked up as fat droplets of rain began to fall from the sky. He sighed in abhorrence. It was going to be a long day. His father was on the other quadrant of the Hans camp, Vegeta hoped in silence that his father would not be killed in the battle that was drawing ever nearer. This was going to be the deadliest battle yet.  
  
The General's voice evaded his hearing. "We move to destroy the Hans camp on the count of three."  
  
"One."  
  
Vegeta gracefully pulled out his thin metal sword from its casing.  
  
"Two."  
  
The blade seemed to shine and twinkle in the flashes of lightning. They hid behind large boulders that were placed nearby to the Hans camp. Of course to attack during the evening was dishonorable. To ambush without warning went against the warrior code. But, this was personal. They had to win, or Japan would be lost forever.  
  
"Three!"  
  
The warriors jumped out from their hiding places, ready to charge on command.  
  
"MOVE OUT!" General Sa's voice boomed out over the uproar of the rumbling clouds.  
  
Letting a battle cry emit from his throat, Vegeta charged to the camp of the Hans. It was now or never. This battle would determine Vegeta's fate and the fate of Japan.  
  
It was do or die.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
As thunder rumbled outside, Bulma let her gaze momentarily fixiate upon the raging fire that had been built in one of the many huts of Vejita-han school. The crackling hiss of the flames caused a hazy mist to cloud over her thoughts.  
  
She looked over at the man who sat hunched beside the corner table. She couldn't believe that he was here now. It seemed as though the light in her darkness had arrived. They were alone now, Mameha having sensed the tension between the couple had left to boil some of her famous herbal tea. The flickering flames danced, causing shadows on the dark walls.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked the hunched figure softly in the light of the fire.  
  
He sighed and looked at her painfully, "Why did you not come to me?" He waved at her swollen stomach.  
  
"How could I?"  
  
"I could have helped," Yamcha spoke plainly. It had been almost a year since he had seen her. She looked as beautiful as the day she first entered Wou Dhan, when she was helplessly lost in the streets.  
  
"How are you going to help?" She asked wearily.  
  
"I'm going to look after you.."  
  
She looked at him, in her own reflection.  
  
"Only until Vegeta returns. Please let me do this," he asked lightly. "Let me stay in Jade Forest and look after you."  
  
Bulma closed her eyes pensively. She managed to utter out her consent, "Ok.."  
  
He stood up from his seat and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, in a comforting manner. At that moment, he swore to himself that he would protect her and her child, even if it meant hiding his love for her. He would let no harm come to her, he would die protecting her. An ache traveled through his heart, such was the effect of unrequited love.  
  
Bulma smiled weakly up at the first friend she had made in Wou Dhan. Maybe things were looking up after all.  
  
*****  
  
Drops of blood intermingled with the harsh rain that poured from the sky. Was the rain an omen towards the outcome of the battle? Only time would tell.  
  
The Hans had left their camp huts, only to emerge and find that they were being ambushed by Emperor Qin's army.  
  
Vegeta slashed his way through the warriors that dared to challenge him. Expertly slicing at the frail flesh of his enemies. A twisted yet concentrated frown gracing his face. He knew only one thing, destroy or let yourself be destroyed. He was not about to let his own life be lost in the perilous battle, and so he fought. He fought with every inch of his being until his arm ached from having cut the marrow of his enemies' bones.  
  
The rain poured down mercilessly, drenching and soaking his armor to the bone. A hiss escaped his mouth. Damn. He had let his guard drop, foolishly allowing one of the Hans to slash his upper arm and back in the process. Fury began to blanket his vision. It was his first wound in the battle. He had never like getting wounded in battle, you never knew where the swords of your opponent had been. As if in a trance he watched his own crimson blood ooze from shallow cut. Without a second thought, he plunged his sacred blade deep into the gut of the Han that had dared to slice at his own skin.  
  
Vegeta watched with exhilaration as the eyes of his opponent flickered in fear and then the realization of death. Digging the blade in deeper, he held the shoulder of the dying man and growled in his ear, "That is what you get for even touching me with your pathetic fighting skills."  
  
The Han gagged, trying catch each dying breath that was escaping from his shuddering body. As he spasmed, the blade drew deeper into his gut causing an excruciating pain to travel up his nerve cells. In a last attempt, he futilely lashed out, only damaging himself in the process.  
  
Vegeta withdrew his trusted blade from the carcass of the Han. Kicking the body with equal resentment, he muttered to himself, "Never touch me."  
  
Roars of men rang out in the Hans's large camp. They clashed in blood and sweat. This was to be the battle of reckoning. Vegeta came face to face with another Han, an extremely large and bulky looking Han. The Han's features were twisted with fury.  
  
"You dare to kill my brother?" He spat each word out in contempt as he looked at the blood pooling besides his brother's body.  
  
Vegeta stepped aside as warriors around him were clouded in their own mini battles and revengeful escapades. "It was you brother's fault for touching me with his infested sword."  
  
"You are no warrior!" The Han bellowed, an aching in his heart from the loss of his brethren.  
  
Vegeta's eyes glinted in annoyance. How dare this pitiful excuse for a warrior comment on his attributes as a renowned warrior. "You take that back, you piece of Han scum."  
  
"Never."  
  
Snarling, Vegeta raised his sword. "Then fight, for this conversation is of no consequence to the battle." With that said, he lunged towards the large bulky Han.  
  
The Han lifted up his own thick blade and swung it in the direction of his bother's murderer. The two swords clashed together, causing reactive sparks to fly from their touch. The two warriors engaged in a stealthy battle of swords and wits. Vegeta pushed forward, raising his sword and catching his opponent off guard. "Rule number one! If you wish to be a true warrior, never let your guard down." He roared as he struck the defensive sword. Kicking the Han in stomach.  
  
The Han doubled over, blood spurting from his mouth. Vegeta stepped back allowing the man to recover and stand back up on his feet. Growling, the Han stood up and wiped the corner of his mouth, as the blood trickled down. He flew back to Vegeta's location, his sword raised above his head ready for another bought of fighting.  
  
Vegeta found himself being backed farther and farther away from the camp. For a split second, he looked behind and saw a raging river flowing behind him. Knowing of his predicament, he realized that he had to end this fight quickly, before he himself was plunged into the icy depths of the river.  
  
Spinning around, he caused the Han to switch places with him. Driving the Han backwards towards the river, Vegeta fought with all his might. The Han saw himself reaching dangerously close to the river. Other warriors were still fighting around them, making the scene seem more chaotic than strategic.  
  
Vegeta drove the warrior back further, and without hesitation plunged his sword deep into the Han's gut, giving him the same fate as his brother. Gathering up enough strength, Vegeta pulled the sword at the sword, that was deeply embedded in his opponent's gut. As he pulled out his defensive weapon, slathered with blood, Vegeta watched the warrior fall backwards into the black icy depth of the raucous river.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta's chest heaved up and down as he watched the cold body fall backwards, being enveloped by the water. His features relaxed as it dawned upon him, that they had won. Not bad, he thought to himself. Of course the warrior was not much of a challenge, but you can't please them all. Only a few warriors remained standing, nearly all of them part of the Emperor's army. He looked around at the sea of dead bodies. Most were Hans, some from their own army. Vegeta crouched beside the river, with suddenly looked cool and inviting to his burning and heated face.  
  
Cupping some water in his hands, he splashed the water onto his face. The coolness of it, immediately melting away the anxiety he always felt after a fight. Lifting up his sword, he pushed the blood-riddled weapon into the river, slicing at the water. He watched in mild awe as the blood ran off of the sword and trickle down stream.  
  
A blow to the back of his head caused him to grunt out in pain and surprise.  
  
In horror, he found his own body plunging into the icy depths. He caught a glance at his attacker. He didn't know if he would survive, but if he did one thing was evident.  
  
He would have his revenge.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
It had been a few months since Yamcha's visit. He was now officially lodging in Jade Forest along with Bulma and her aunt. There was still no word from the Emperor's army as to the situation of the war. They were already so far off from city life that it would be impossible to receive any news in advance.  
  
Bulma was glad for his company, and she would be forever in his debt.  
  
A sigh escaped from her lips as she looked out of the window.  
  
Bulma cradled the small bundle in her arms. Sudden noises from outside made her frown in annoyance. She had just put Trunks to sleep, she did not need the extra noise to wake him up. When she looked out at the scene beyond Jade Forest, tears began to well in her eyes. Gently placing Trunks into his small crib, she made a dash for the front door of the hut.  
  
Her heart was pounding, somehow managing to drum itself into her ears. She flew past Yamcha, who was sitting comfortably on a stool, nursing Mameha's herbal tea. He looked up in confusion as she made a mad dash for the door.  
  
Bulma ran down the hall as fast as she could, her feet pounding at the ground. Mameha poked her head out of the small kitchen, in worry. She watched as Bulma finally made it to the front door. "What on earth is the matter with that girl?" She asked Yamcha, who merely shrugged. The pair followed the excited woman out of the door and gasped in utter incredulity.  
  
The scene that unfolded before them, was more beautiful than words could ever put together. From afar, the entire Vejita-han school of warriors were making their way noisily up the hill, carrying their belongings with pride.  
  
Bulma raced out halfway down the hill and instead was greeted with the somber faces of the warriors close to Master Vejita himself. Bulma looked up at him, the happiness could never have been clearer. "Master Vejita!" She spoke breathlessly. Upon seeing his cold eyes and stony face, she backed away from him.  
  
"We won the war, didn't we?" She asked fearfully.  
  
He nodded and motioned for the rest of the warriors to head to the huts. They all obeyed and trudged noisily up the hill. "What is it? Where is Vegeta?" She whispered.  
  
A flicker of hurt crossed his pale face. "Let's go back to my quarters. We can talk there."  
  
"Where is Vegeta?" She demanded.  
  
"Vegeta died during battle," He knew how much regard Bulma had held for his son, and this pained him even more.  
  
Bulma blinked a few times, letting the news of his death sink in. "But he can't be dead! I need him, WE need him!!"  
  
"We?" Now he was lost. Since when had she cared so deeply for Vegeta?  
  
Bulma bowed her head. "There are some things you should know." She whispered, the hurt from her voice never fading.  
  
She knew this was going to happen, and yet she still could not accept it. She would never accept it.  
  
*****  
  
He stared in shock as the small baby waved its hands above his head. Bulma was sitting on the floor of his hut, with her child. This was Vegeta's son. This was his grandson. He never knew of their relationship, he had been blinded by his own dealings to see the truth. He watched as Bulma and Yamcha played quietly with the baby boy. Yamcha, the boy whom he had thrown out of Vejita-han school many years ago, was now helping the mother of Vegeta's son. It was all too baffling for him to comprehend.  
  
Standing up abruptly, yet making sure the trio on the floor were unaware of his exit, he made his way to the kitchen. He stepped in, somewhat angrily.  
  
"Did you know about this Mameha?" He demanded. He had to know, never had he felt so deceived.  
  
She turned around slowly from the boiled pot of stew that was on flame coven. Mameha looked deeply into his eyes. "Vejita-san..." She breathed. He hadn't said a word to her since his return hours ago.  
  
Vejita faltered slightly at being addressed so lovingly. "Did you know?" He asked again.  
  
"I had an inkling," she spoke mysteriously.  
  
"You could have stopped this." He said harshly, "You could have stopped this young girl from bearing a dead man's child!" It was painful to say, but it was the evident truth.  
  
Mameha licked her lips, which had suddenly transformed from smooth to rough. "It was not my place to dabble in their affairs. You and I both know that."  
  
A silence fell over the couple. She did have some truth in her words.  
  
"You can see the pain that girl is enduring, tell me you see it?"  
  
"I see it," she stated simply. "But is strong. The death of your son will always hurt her deeply. After all, you still ache over your lost wife, do you not?"  
  
He snarled and strode up to her, raising his hand to smack her across the face. His hand stopped mid-air as he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Did I touch an old nerve, Vejita-san?" She whispered.  
  
"Never, ever mention her to me!" He growled.  
  
Mameha took his raised hand and brought it softly down, placing it upon her cheek. She spoke gently, "Your son will live on, through your grandson."  
  
Vejita looked down and brushed at her cheek softly, "It's a wonder he fell in love with your niece."  
  
She laughed, still holding the palm of his hand to her cheek. Standing on tip toes, she reached up and closed her eyes, softly placing her lips upon his. "The only difference between him and you was that he was not afraid to take a chance," the words were softly mumbled against his lips, that even he had trouble hearing them.  
  
Withdrawing regretfully, he still rubbed her cheek. "You know.."  
  
"I know, I know." Pulling away from his warm body, she returned to stirring the soup. With her back turned to him, she spoke. "She's a strong girl, Vejita-san. She will cope, trust me. I know I have.." And with those strange words spoken, she remained silent.  
  
He looked at her turned form in pain. As much as he loved this woman, he would never forget the memory of the love he had lost many years ago. He just could not allow himself to be with the amazing woman that stood before him. She was everything he could ever hope for, but it was not enough to make him forget his past.  
  
Try as he might, it was just not possible.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Vegeta groaned as life was suddenly brought back to his broken limbs. Rustling from the corner of the room caused him to sit up. The last thing he could remember was plunging into an icy lake. He grunted as his stiff limbs argued with his ministrations. The back of his head still pounding, causing him to wince in pain. "Shit," he muttered.  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake." An old voice spoke out.  
  
Vegeta looked around in the darkness. "Who's there? Where am I?" He demanded haughtily.  
  
The figure hunched in the corner stood up and lit a lantern on the other side of the room. "My, my. Did you lose your manners when you fell in the lake?"  
  
Vegeta frowned in confusion. The war! He had to get back to the war. "Look, I don't know who you are, but if you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I'm going to slice open your throat." He squinted as the form came into vision.  
  
The small gray haired woman looked at him with amusement. "I found you caught in the reeds, floating outside of my humble abode!" The old woman laughed.  
  
"Listen you old bat, where am I?"  
  
"In the outskirts of Kyoto."  
  
"Kyoto?"  
  
She laughed, "Yes, you know, that big city surrounded by other small insignificant towns."  
  
Vegeta stood up abruptly. He fell back in pain, feeling dizzy.  
  
The silvery haired old woman rushed to his side, "There, there dear. That was quite a blow to your head. I am surprised you managed to survive it."  
  
"I'm a warrior." He said weakly.  
  
"Well then young warrior, you have been unconscious for three months. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up."  
  
"WHAT?" That meant, the war was over? He found himself deep in thought, mulling over his every action.  
  
"Yes siree!" She chirped.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" He snapped suspiciously, she could be the enemy.  
  
"I have nothing else to do," she said gaily. "You may address me as Shinta. What shall I call you, warrior?"  
  
Vegeta grunted. He wondered how he had ended up with this crazy old kook of a woman. "Vegeta."  
  
Shinta clapped, at having the young man respond to her formally.  
  
He looked up at her. Everyone in Wou Dhan and Jade Forest would think he was dead, if he had been unconscious for an entire three months. Even Bulma. Standing up slowly this time, he looked down at the small old woman.  
  
"How far is Wou Dhan from here?"  
  
He needed to get back to Jade Forest.  
  
He needed to see Bulma.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks!  
  
To Yami Shinigami: Thanks for the review! The story will be written and finished by the 15th, and it will be posted as well. I'm glad you like reading this, as this isn't one of my popular fics. Most people don't want to read different fics where Vegeta doesn't have any ki, lol. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Right, thank you for reviewing the previous chapters. There are two more chapters to come, so please keep on reading. I was hoping that some of the readers would understand where I was coming from with this fic, and that you would know me by now and know that I would never put anything in this fic if it wasn't intentional. I think you will be very surprised with the out come at the end. It will be a sad, yet happy ending, but you'll have to wait and see what I mean... ^_^  
  
To The Crazy Cricket: ~grins~ Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to put in the whole 'misunderstanding' cliche. That's just not me... hehe. Expect a twist in upcoming chapters!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Standing up slowly this time, he looked down at the small old woman.  
  
"How far is Wou Dhan from here?"  
  
He needed to get back to Jade Forest.  
  
He needed to see Bulma.  
  
*****  
  
Shinta stared back at the vivacious young man. "Wou Dhan is not very far from here..." She said slowly.  
  
Vegeta saw her hesitation to speak and pounced on it. Gritting his teeth, he spoke with annoyance, "Exactly how far?"  
  
Shinta shrugged. "About six days of travel."  
  
"Then I shall leave now." He clenched his fist tightly.  
  
The old woman stared back reflectively at his sharp handsome features. "Do you know what a seer is, Vegeta-san?"  
  
Now this was new. Vegeta looked at her for several moments, thinking her question might be a trap. "A seer?" He echoed.  
  
"Yes," gently, she placed a hand upon his shoulder and pushed him gently back down onto the low bed. In his weakened condition, he was in no state to go traveling.  
  
The ever baring frown on Vegeta's face deepened. "Get on with it you old bag!"  
  
Shinta chuckled, "Now, now. It's not nice to call people names."  
  
"Get on with a it." He demanded, becoming increasingly impatient.  
  
A sigh escaped her dry, chapped lips. "Very well." Pulling up a stool next to the bed, she looked at him intently, resting her tired feet. "A seer is a spiritualist that can determine the future, or 'see'. Are you following me so far?"  
  
Vegeta snorted, "I have no time to believe in you idle superstitions!"  
  
"Call it what you want, it is the truth. Now I know you don't believe in it, but you must not return to Wou Dhan in the next eleven years. Terrible tragedies will befall you if you do. Everything happens for a reason, Vegeta-san."  
  
The blood in Vegeta's veins began to slow its flow. Her voice revealed nothing of a hidden lie, or anything of the kind. But she couldn't be telling the truth? Her voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Now, if you do go, there is nothing I can do to stop you. But you have been warned, young warrior. I have done my part." Standing up slowly, she motioned him to lay back. "Think about it. And deliver your answer to me tomorrow."  
  
He watched her shuffle out of the small room. The thumping drum roll in his head would not decease. Why did life have to be so complicated? In defeat, he slumped back into the chair. A seer? His mind still comprehend that she was a seer. Of all the stupid superstitious gabble, she went and pulled that one on him? The woman must have been going senile to believe that. And so Vegeta made his decision, to return to Wou Dhan in the next week. In slow motion, his eyes closed heavily, an aggravated sigh parting from his mouth as he drifted off into the land of dreams.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Bulma's heart ached.  
  
Not did it just ache, but it was fading slowly. Like the colour of the jade leaves had done in past autumns. Cradling her young child, she smiled delicately at the chubby features that Kami had blessed him with. He looked exactly like his father...  
  
His father. Vegeta.  
  
Another tirade of emotions washed over her. She closed her eyes in hope of depleting them. She missed him with all her heart. She had no idea when her need for him turned into a new found love, but it had and she was powerless to stop it.  
  
Another summer was arriving upon Jade Forest. The leaves that grew on the wise trees of the forest signified the beginning of a new life, not just for her but for everyone in Wou Dhan. Currently, she was sitting by the serene surroundings of the lake that was present in Jade Forest. It was the only place where she had at least a moments worth of piece, and this was where she bonded with her son. The cool summer breeze swirled around them, singing their own lullaby to the timid little boy in Bulma's arms.  
  
It was the beginning of a new chapter. Peace was finally restored to Japan, mercifully. But no one knew how long it would last.  
  
As her eyes grazed over the porcelain skin of her baby boy, she smiled into his crystal blue eyes. Yes, in many ways he did look like Vegeta, had it not been for his colouring. The baby she had prestigiously named Trunks, smiled up at her. He was oblivious to what was happening around him, as were all innocent young children. Their minds had not been tainted by the world's corruption, but it would happen sooner or later.  
  
Bulma lightly tapped her index finger against his young button nose, earning a tinkling giggle from the little boy.  
  
"Oh Trunks.." She breathed, silently wondering what it would have been like to have Vegeta in their lives.  
  
"Bulma!" A voice broke the tranquil setting, causing a few birds to fly from their comfortable nests.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at her son. "Looks like we have company," she muttered. Changing her demeanor, she placed a false yet brilliant smile upon her face. "Yamcha," she said back, happily.  
  
The young man smiled at her in warmth. He had finally found her. Looking around his surroundings, he secretly wondered if this was where she spent most of her time, when she was not busy working and healing the trainee warriors of the Vejita-han school. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Bulma gritted her teeth, her smile faltering a little. "Nothing much, Yamcha." Sighing in irritations, she made a face at Trunks, who giggled in return. Sure, Yamcha was a very sweet young man, but he was driving her completely nuts! She now wished that she had never agreed to his plea to help her.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't like him, it was just that he was so... Whiny! He could also be very annoying at times, not that she minded. Much. She knew that if he didn't back off one day, she was going to explode. Standing up abruptly from the rock she had positioned herself on, she brushed off the excess debris from her kimono. Placing Trunks against her hip she smiled at Yamcha.  
  
"I guess I should be heading back now anyway. Thank you for coming to get me." Before he could reply, she swiftly made her way back to the school area.  
  
Yamcha simply stared at her retreating back. Shaking his head, he wondered if she had multiple personalities. He contemplated on whether he would ever become something more to her than just a friend.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
In the night, Bulma always managed to sneak out of their hut to return to the serene lake. Even though it wasn't very safe to do so, she did. It was night time that she found the most suffocating. It was the time when she had more time to spare on her thoughts, which she needed to part from. Taking her sleeping child out of its baby cot, she quietly walked out of the hut and made her way down to her safe haven. The lake.  
  
Sitting down upon her usual place, she cradled Trunks to her chest and hummed a soothing tune. During her nightly visits, never once did he stir from his peaceful slumber. She looked up at the moonlight and a smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. As the shining stars burned down, causing their reflection in the motionless lake, Bulma couldn't help feel at ease. It was the only time when she truly felt happy, with her son and the memories of the one she had once loved.  
  
Tilting her head, she looked around, feeling the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She only felt this when... "Vegeta?" She whispered out into the darkness.  
  
A voice from behind her spoke. "What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night, woman?"  
  
Bulma held her breath as she stood up from her seat. Turning around slowly, still cradling Trunks, she let out a gasp as she looked at the form of the man she had thought to be dead. Half of his muscular figure was bathed in the brilliant moon light, whilst the other was completely shrouded in darkness. "Vegeta..." She breathed again.  
  
"Who did you think it was, a ghost?" He asked sarcastically, stepping closer to her. He had been watching her for some while now, well ever since she left the house in the middle of the night. He had ventured upon Wou Dhan and Jade Forest a few hours before. Not wanting to interrupt their sleep, he remained sheltered outside of the huts, that is until he watched Bulma leave the hut, cradling some sort of package. So now he stood, watching as she sat by the lake, strange new feelings drowning him in their sorrow and joy of the woman standing before him. Yes, a woman. No longer the young girl he had left, but a mother and a woman. He looked at the child cradled in her arms.  
  
Bulma stood frozen as he walked up slowly towards her. The words that came from her mouth began to slur and stutter. "H-how? I thought, but you-"  
  
Placing a finger upon her lips, he looked at her features that were bathed in the milky moonlight. "You babble too much woman."  
  
Bulma's mouth snapped shut, pulling away, she looked at him angrily. "Where were you all this time?" She screeched, daring to wake up their young son.  
  
"I will explain everything, once you have explained this," he motioned his hand towards the child.  
  
Bulma frowned and looked down at her sleeping son. "I think it explains everything pretty well already, don't you?" She had been drowning in sorrow for Kami knows how long, and then suddenly he has the gall to turn up! Just who did he think he was?! For all this time, she had been left alone to suffer with thoughts of him, thinking he were dead. And yet, here he stands before her as peachy as the day he left Jade Forest!  
  
"Now, tell me what has been going on!" She demanded.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. This wasn't the welcome he had been hoping for. Women, always the dramatic ones. "Stop behaving so childishly Bulma!" He hissed, growing tired of her attitude. This can't be the same person he had left, could it? Motherhood had changed her dramatically.  
  
Bulma sighed, she caught him eyeing Trunks warily. She made a move to speak, "Vegeta this is our son... Trunks."  
  
The name reverberated in his mind. "That is no name for a warrior!"  
  
"Oh and Vegeta is?" She snapped back. She had worked damn hard to pick out a name for THEIR son and he goes and dogs it?  
  
"Of course Vegeta is a warrior's name!"  
  
She snorted, "Don't think so! Sounds more like a vegetable if you ask me."  
  
Vegeta scowled at her. "We are not calling him Trunks."  
  
"Then what do you want to call him?" She snapped back.  
  
"We shall call him Bejita."  
  
"No way!" She scowled, wasn't Bejita just another way of saying Vegeta?  
  
"It is not up for discussion, woman!" He caught the pained look on her face and decided to admit his defeat. This was one battle he was never going to win. "Fine." He said in annoyance. He forgot how troublesome women could be.  
  
Bulma smiled in triumph. "Now tell me what happened to you." She asked in a much quieter tone.  
  
"Sit," he ordered her. He was about to sort this out once and for all.  
  
Obeying his commanding voice, she sat down cautiously facing him.  
  
And so Vegeta began his story.  
  
*****  
  
"Niko!" Bulma gasped as she gazed into the raging fire that had been previously built by Vegeta.  
  
"Yes. Him." He said, his eyes darkening in anger.  
  
Bulma clutched the tiny form of her baby to her. Her mind reeled at the information. Such an unforgivable act! Vegeta had informed about the war and all its troublesome antics. In the final battle against the Hans, she could not believe the graphic details he described. He had left nothing to imagination, and now she was thoroughly depressed. How could Niko, a trusted student, commit such an act of cowardice.  
  
"He knocked you unconscious?"  
  
A simple nod from Vegeta caused her stomach to knot. Still gripping Trunks, she scrambled over to his side, shivering. "How could he do such a thing?" She whispered.  
  
"Because he is a coward." Vegeta's anger at that moment was unrivaled. But as he gazed down into her shining eyes, some of that anger melted away. Pulling her up into his lap, his voice remained quiet. "I will have my revenge."  
  
"How? He's not back at the school, your father said he must have also died in the war.."  
  
"No, that fool is very much alive. When we next cross paths, I shall show no mercy!"  
  
"Vegeta.." She spoke hesitantly.  
  
"What."  
  
"I know you want your revenge and it is plausible, but must you always answer everything with fighting?"  
  
The question caught him off guard. "It is who I am."  
  
Bulma understood where he was coming from. "How will you find him?"  
  
Vegeta smirked cruelly as he looked into the flames, "I do not have to find him. Once he learns of my survival, he will come to me. A great warrior never chases his enemies. They let their enemies come to them. Be it twenty or thirty years, I will wait."  
  
Bulma nodded mutely and rested her head against his solid chest. The subject of Niko was closed. The anger she felt for him before had drained away and now she was emotionally exhausted. It just felt good to have his arms around her once again.  
  
*****  
  
As the sun began to rise over the hill Jade Forest was situated upon. Bulma sat frozen to the spot. She shivered at the tale that had just been told by Vegeta. Who knew war could be so... Horrific? And he did not leave one ounce of information out, even explained the gritty gory details which Bulma would have gladly skipped, but she asked for it. And boy did she get it.  
  
She looked at the lake, enjoying the show of tiny ripples that graced the surface. What had Vegeta once told her about the lake? That if you died whilst in the lake of Jade Forest, an old ancient legend would become truth. The legend was, that whomever died in the lake, would be reincarnated and reborn. Bulma secretly wondered if that were true. For if it were, she would happily die in the beautiful lake, knowing that she would be reborn. A second chance at life. How wonderful it all seemed. But currently, she was happy with her present life.  
  
Now she sat, curled up in his warm lap with her head resting lightly on his chest that was upright, a faint smile dancing on her lips. Trunks was positioned carefully in her arms, giving the trio a graceful aura around themselves. The raging fire that had previously burned so brightly, faded away with the night, only to let a placid tail of smoke to rise up from its ashes.  
  
Bulma could just imagine how they looked if viewed from another point. After he had told her his story, all was forgotten and forgiven. Even though the slight awkwardness between them was still there, Bulma knew it would fade in time. She didn't know if he loved her, he had never spoken the words to her, but it was enough that he was here, with her and her son.  
  
He had returned, and so that meant surely that he had an ounce of feeling for her. She had forgiven him. He was finally back and nothing would tear them apart.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Vegeta looked down as he held the tiny woman in his arms. Who would have thought that he was a proud and ruthless warrior? Not many people, if the were looking upon this sight. The trio looked positively beautiful as they sat by the lake.  
  
Vegeta looked down at his sleeping son. The knowledge that he had a son was still... Odd, to him. It was not something he could easily accept. But sure enough, deep down he knew that the boy was his son and that he would have to do everything to look after both of them.  
  
As he watched the sun peak out from behind the jade trees, he knew his marriage to Bulma was inevitable. His father would make sure of that. But he just wasn't sure of the commitment that he could give to their union. He was proud, that much is established, and so he would try his best to uphold the union. After all, they did have a son in the picture.  
  
Bulma shifted from her position, and he looked down upon her tiny form. It was such a funny sight to watch. A strong proud warrior, over come by two of the most weakest people he knew. And yet, he knew that no one held more power of him, than them.  
  
He looked deeply into her bright cerulean eyes. She smiled up at him uncertainly. "I guess we better go share the good news with everyone else?" She mumbled, looking away as she felt Trunks shift in her arms. The young boy woke up, gurgling noises coming from his tiny mouth. She smiled at him, he was going to have a father after all.  
  
"Do we have to go back? Can't we just stay run away from all those idiots." He breathed in the lavender scent of her loose hair.  
  
Bulma held back a laugh. He sounded like a little boy. "Vegeta," she scolded.  
  
Vegeta frowned, he secretly guessed that he would have to get used to her ways with him. "Very well." He stood up, picking her with him. Earning a gasp from her, and a squeal from their son. Gently placing her down on the rough soil.  
  
Before he could pull away from her, Bulma gently pressed her lips against his, savouring the taste. "It has been a long time.." She whispered.  
  
Vegeta was surprised that she had initiated the contact. For some reason, he thought that she would not want to engage in any form of close contact with him. "Woman," placing his hand on her shoulders, he pushed her a fraction away.  
  
Bulma looked up into his dark obsidian eyes. A faint blush rose to her cheeks, it did seem to have been a long time since she had touched anyone that way.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he caught the reddening of her cheeks. His brow furrowed momentarily as he looked at the bundle in her arms. "Put the boy down," he said slowly and almost slyly.  
  
Bulma gasped quietly as she caught the hidden meaning in his voice. "I didn't mean.. Now." She spoke in utter embarrassment, turning her face away in shame.  
  
"Afraid someone will catch us?" He teased, knowing full well it would get her riled up.  
  
"NO!" She cried, "I just.. Don't think now is the appropriate time, that's all."  
  
Vegeta held back a chuckle as he trapped her in her flustered mood. Placing a finger under her chin, he lifted her bowed head. "You are easily aggravated" He stated, as if it were something new to him. Taking the tiny baby from her arms, he gently placed the boy down onto the soft bundle of his satchel. Chibi Trunks yawned, and closed his eyes at the comfortable position he was in.  
  
Vegeta stood up and turned around, still smirking.  
  
Bulma backed away slightly and as he claimed her lips with his, she couldn't help but feel part of their old chemistry spiraling back into her blood, igniting it with all its fervour. Never had she felt so alive! It was as if the sleeping flame within her had once again been given grace to blaze and course through her entire being. She smiled devilishly against his lips in reckoning. As his arms entwined around her waist, she couldn't help but feel at ease once again. All the emotions that weighed down on her suddenly lifted, making her soar upwards as his lips traveled south of her neck, in ardour.  
  
"You asked for it, woman." He mumbled into her neck. Bulma found her voice stagnant in her throat.  
  
She didn't know what the future would bring. All she knew, was that she would be happy. In the arms of the man she had ardently fallen in love with.  
  
Vegeta didn't know when it all began, but he was secretly glad. Even though he knew he could never bring himself to voice his new found revelation, he would be by her side through the good and bad. And now that they had a son to think about, he was gracious towards the Heavens for allowing him to live through the war. For they had been the reason he was with his family at the very moment.  
  
That was the depth of their love.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: There you have it! Ok, please review and let me know what you thought. Yes I know.. Major OOCness, but hey, it is an A/U...  
  
Read on to find out what happens next. Major twists and turns up ahead for our favourite couple!  
  
The next chapter will be skipped ahead. Ten years have passed. 


	5. Chapter Five

**************************************************************************** ****  
  
A young lavender haired boy flew past the jade leaves that were strecthing out to touch him. His curtain cut hair flopped wildly as the wind blew past him. The small ten year old was running towards the special lake that was situated in Jade Forest. Ever since he could remember, he had always loved to be near the lake, call it a quirky trait if you will.  
  
"Come here, you little shrimp!" He screeched at the young five year old girl that was speedily running ahead of him.  
  
The little girl squealed in delight as she ran at lightning speed. "You can't catch me!" She teased, her shoulder length azure hair whipping up into the air. Raising her tiny arm above her head, she carried a small brown leather shoe.  
  
"Bra!" Trunks whined, whilst chasing his sister to the legendary lake of Jade Forest. "Give it back!"  
  
Bra ran into the clearing, bumping head first into her father's legs, who had been training by the lake. As he glared down at the unwelcome intrusion, Bra gulped and backed away from the angry looking man. Trunks found himself slowing down his pace as he noticed Bra had interrupted their father's private training session. He hesitated to go near the pair. This was not good.  
  
Vegeta growled as his young daughter crashed into him, causing him to fumble in his kata. As he watched her back away in fear, tears already glistening in her cerulean eyes, his features softened.  
  
"S-sowwy Papa," she whispered, slightly afraid. They had never been allowed to interrupt his training sessions, and he would always get angry with people if they did.  
  
Vegeta's frown smoothed out. He looked at his beautiful young daughter, with a clear head. Crouching down, he pulled her closer. An ache resounded through his chest as he watched her wince. He had never been good at handling his children, and had always left it up to Bulma. A secret smile appeared as he thought that one day, his own daughter would grow into a beautiful young woman and steal away away a poor unsuspecting man's heart.  
  
"Bra," his voice was gravelly as he tried to get the words out, "I have told you many times not to interrupt my training sessions, have I not?" He placed his hand on top of her head, not noticing that his son was standing a few meters behind them. His eyes wandered to her small fist, that was clutching a brown object. Taking it from her, he inspected it critically. Snorting, he handed it back to her in amusement.  
  
"How many times has your mother told you to leave your brother's things alone?" He questioned in mirth.  
  
Bra sighed in relief and then pouted. "But Papa! He started it She pointed to Trunks, who was still standing behind their father.  
  
The larger muscular man held back a laugh. Sometimes his family could offer such brief moments of comic relief. His thoughts began to darken again, as he remembered once again why he had been training non stop for the past ten years. It was so he could exact revenge upon the person that had attempted to murder him. Niko. That is if the coward ever dared to show his face back at Jade Forest, or even Wou Dhan for that matter. The bitter thoughts were interrupted when his bickering children refused to cease their childish antics.  
  
"What did you do Trunks?" He demanded. For some reason he always found himself siding with his daughter. He smirked when he thought that his wife would always take their son's side. Daddy's girl and Mommy's boy, as it had always and shall always be.  
  
Trunks used his shoe covered foot to scuff the soil beneath his him, "I called her a cry baby.." The offence was not as much and so he waited quietly for his punishment. He had always felt his sister was more favoured than he, and this fuelled his jealousy.  
  
Vegeta noticed the defeated look upon his son's face. Instead of berating him, he spoke calmly, whilst wiping away the sheen of sweat that had formed on his muscular chest. "Take Bra back to you mother." Trunks nodded silently, "And then return here. We have a lot of training to commence." Vegeta held back a smirk as his son's head snapped up in surprise.  
  
The young ten year old gaped at his father. Vegeta had started to train him as soon has he could walk and talk. But for the past few months, those training sacred training sessions had dwindled and almost become a distant memory. He ran up to his sister and father, a grin spreading from ear to ear. "Ok, Otousan!" He grabbed Bra's wrist entusiastically and all but dragged her away from the clearing by the lake.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Vegeta watched his two young children bound away together. He never thought ten years would fly by so quickly. Time simply knew no boundries. A small warmth spread through his chest as he saw the elated look on the small boy's face. Vegeta knew that he had been neglecting the young boy's need for attention, his own training taking up most of the time. As well as training the warriors of the Vejita-han school. His father had finally decided to retire from the life of teaching and fighting.  
  
He couldn't help wonder why his father did not pass down the school to him sooner. The school had become even more prestigious than before, under Vegeta's hand. He worked the trainees extra hard, teaching and telling them that fighting was everything. Thoughts of Bulma, his wife, slid into his mind. Vegeta smirked, their relationship had never been better, although they had their daily spats. The chemistry between the couple was still stronger than ever, even though Vegeta had never once openly admitted his love for her.  
  
The past ten years had been good to them. With the income the school brought, they were the most well-off people in the whole of Wou Dhan. After enough money had been secured by the school, Vegeta made sure that Bulma stopped working as a healer. There was no need of it, after all, she was already Lady of the household.  
  
As the cool summer monsoon breeze blew over the tranquil surroundings of the lake, Vegeta continued his private training whilst waiting for his son to rerturn. His hands sliced the air swirling around his lithe form, when an epiphiny came to him. This time ten years ago, he had returned to Bulma having spent three months in Kyoto unknowingly. In those three months, an old woman had nursed him back to health. What had that old hag told him? That if he was to return to Wou Dhan in the next eleven years of his life, a terrible tragedy would befall upon him. He snorted and continued his training. It had been been ten years already and nothing bad had gone wrong so far.  
  
He must have been insane to have almost believed the crazy old wench. Nothing terrible had happened and nothing terrible would happen. A rustling sound from behind him caused him to step out of his deep meditative state. He turned around slowly to face his son.  
  
Trunks looked at him expectantly.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Well, what are you waiting for?" He all but barked, "Let's go!" He held out his arm, beckoning his son to make the first move.  
  
Trunks smirked and flew at his father. He had missed their training sessions dearly. It was a wonder that Trunks looked remarkably like his father when the trade mark smirk graced his face.  
  
There they trained, father and son, making up for lost time.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Bra sat quietly on the high stool at the table. She was in her own world, legs swinging in a child like fashion. Here she sat at the kitchen table, using her mother's feathered ink pen to scribble on the leafy paper. It was a good thing that they were extrememly well-off.  
  
Bulma sighed as she rummaged through the pantry. She emerged a few minutes later carrying a bowl of flour. A smile spread across her face as she watched her aunt take the bowl from her and add water to it. Bulma continued to obsereve the rhythmic motions as her aunt kneaded the dough.  
  
"What's the matter?" Mameha had caught the faraway look on her niece's face. Her thoughts wandered to Bulma's father in-law. Nostalgia settled over her like an unwelcome fog. The former master of the school had retired and took to traveling around Japan. They had not heard from him in two years and secretly she was beginning to worry for his safety. Shaking her head, she focused on her niece once more.  
  
Another sigh passed through Bulma's mouth. She looked behind her, checking on her daughter. "Nothing," she said turning back to her aunt.  
  
Bulma looked out of the window and saw two faraway figures approaching the main hut of Vejita-han school. Looking back to her aunt she smiled, "Could you please remind me to go to the market tomorrow? We are out of a few essential herbs."  
  
Now this was new, Mameha frowned. "Why not have that delivery boy to bring them up as you always do?"  
  
"I just want a change of scenery, that's all Aunt Mameha."  
  
Mameha smiled at her twenty-seven year old niece, "Very well, but take Bra with you. The girl needs to see another place other than Jade Forest."  
  
Bulma nodded. She could not wait to visit the market. She couldn't even remember the last time she had gone.  
  
Jade Forest had been too quiet in the past few years. What with Vegeta's father away on his nomadic trip and Yamcha gone... Well Yamcha had left as soon as Vegeta had announced his arrival. Even though Yamcha had been annoying at times, she still missed his company and relaxing presence. As she continued looking out of the window, Bulma couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her trusted friend.  
  
The seperated jade leaves whirled around in the soothing winds. Somehow, it represented Bulma's inner feelings at the present moment. Calm, yet itching to break into a high force gale. These thoughts only led to her husband. She couldn't deny it, he had always made her feel that way. Especially during the night when they were alone.  
  
The front door clicked open and two people stepped in. Bulma left Mameha's side and went off to greet her two favourite boys. She almost laughed out loud as she obsereved their ruffled appearacne. "It seems as though someone has been training hard!" She directed at Trunks.  
  
Trunks beamed at his mother. This day had been the best in his life, "Yeah Momma!" He flew at her, wanting to embrace.  
  
Bulma chuckled as she hugged her young, smelly son. Pulling away, she straightened his hair. "Go run your bath, your flithly!" Trunks ran from her embrace, a spring in his step.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta now stood alone in the front room of the hut. A gracious smile flitted across her face.  
  
"What?" Vegeta snapped lightly. Bulma always knew when he was truly angry and of course he wasn't at the current moment.  
  
Her voice caught in her throat as she looked at the chords of his muscles ripple beneath his turgid skin. Swallowing, she spoke in a whisper. "Thank you." Her eyes shone in gratification and love.  
  
His scowling face changed into a smirk. "Do I get a reward?" He asked huskily, pulling her close to him.  
  
She couldn't help but smile at his devilish ways. "Maybe..." She said slowly, leaning close and missing his lips. She placed them against his ear, "Later tonight." She quickly pulled away from his grasp. She smirked as his face scowled back at her.  
  
He nodded, "Very well, tonight."  
  
And that was a promise.  
  
They both smirked at each other and they spent the rest of the evening in ignorant bliss.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Bulma winced in her sleep as the first rays of sunlight delicately touched upon her face. Groaning, she stirred, slowly opening her eyes. It would be another glorious day in Jade Forest. As her eyes opened against their wll, she found her head resting softly on Vegeta's chest. Raising her head, her eyes met two dark orbs. For a moment, nothing was said between the couple.  
  
Vegeta smiked slowly. It had been a very interesting and memorable night for him. And Bulma. As he watched her wake up, he had never felt more at ease with another being, "It's about time woman." Even though his voice was harsh, his feelings contradicted his rough tone.  
  
Bulma made an annoyed face. She huffed as she realised he was mocking her. "Not everyone has a built in alarm where they can wake up automatically like you!" She retorted.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Get up."  
  
Bulma glared at him and lightly whacked his chest. She began to drag herself out of the soft bed. She had to get Bra ready anyway, and take her to the Wou Dhan market center. Just as she was about to raise herself from the confines of the bed, she found herself being pulled back roughly. Gasping, she looked up questioningly into his eyes.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her shocked features. "What is the point of getting up now?"  
  
Bulma smiled softly as she realised it was his way of saying 'don't go.' She placed a hand lightly on his chest, pulling away. "I have to go Vegeta. I'm taking Bra to the market in Wou Dhan."  
  
Vegeta's face darkened considerably. "Why do you want to go there?"  
  
"Because we are out of herbs and flour, for cooking."  
  
"So? Why don't you have the delivery boy bring it as always?" He argued.  
  
"I thought it would be nice for Bra to venture outside of Jade Forest. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
Jumping out of bed, Vegeta threw on his training clothes. "I don't see the point. But if you must go then be back nefore nightfall." He stormed out of the room, ready to wake the trainee warriors and begin their day's lesson.  
  
Bulma sat still on the bed that had been occupied by her husband. She didn't know why he acted like this whenever she wanted to go out of Jade Forest. It was like he though that she would never return to him. Sighing, she stood up. Sometimes no matter how hard she tried, she would never understand that man.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The streets of Wou Dhan market were filled with bustling people. As Bulma gripped at Bra's hand tightly, she weaved her way through the stream of bodies. Tangy smells of fish, fresh meat and herbs permeated the air around them.  
  
Bra looked around in wonder. She had never been to a place with so many people. As she looked at their legs and bases of kimonos, she began to feel mildly queasy. Her mother seemed to navigate them through the hords of people, and so she did not panic from the noisy surroundings.  
  
Voices of people began ringing in Bulma's ears. She stopped walking for a moment and let the atmosphere around her blanket her in warmth. It had been so long since she had she had been here, too long. As someone jostled her from behind, she opened her eyes to confront them. "Watch-"  
  
She gasped in shock as she found herself staring into Niko's face. "You," she breathed.  
  
Niko lowered the cloack covering his head and drank in the appearance of the beautiful woman standing before him. He recognised her instantly. She was the healer from the Vejita-han school that had joined a few months before the war had started. They had never spoken greatly, just breif conversations, but it was enough for him to become entranced and besotted by the beauty. "Bulma..." Her name rolled off his tongue.  
  
Bulma pulled Bra closely to her side. "What are you doing here?" She spat with venom.  
  
Niko looked down at the little girl standing in front of Bulma. The small child looked exactly like her mother. "A child?" He questioned. A hint of Vegeta could be detected in her features. He smirked at the revelation.  
  
"Leave her out of this!"  
  
Niko cocked his head, "Let me guess. Vegeta's little brat?" He spoke snidely, "I thought the great Vegeta was dead?"  
  
Bulma began backing away from his threatening stance. She walked away from him at a fast pace, praying he would not follow.  
  
He smirked as she ran away from him with her child. It looked like he was going to have an interesting reunion with his old rival.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Just as Bra and Bulma entered Jade Forest, carrying some groceries, Bra finally dared to talk to her mother. "Momma?"  
  
"Yes Bra?" She asked wearily, privately thinking about Niko. If she told Vegeta, he would surely-  
  
"Who was that scawy man?"  
  
Bulma hesitated, "It was no one honey. Don't mention anything to Papa ok?"  
  
Bra nodded quietly. "Don't wowwy Momma, I won't say anything to Papa."  
  
Bulma smiled gratefully upon her daughter and together they entered their house in Jade Forest.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
A few days later, the family had sat down to dinner together. As they silently ate, a knock on the door interrupted their comfortable atmosphere. Bulma's head snapped up. She had been worrying about Niko for the past few days, "I'll get it," she said as she motioned for Trunks to remain in his seat.  
  
As the door creaked open, Bulma breathed a sigh of relief. A messanger stood in the cold winds, under the saturated clouds. "Yes?"  
  
The messanger handed her a telegram, "For Vegeta-san." Bowing in respect, he climbed upon his horse and rode away. Bulma fingered the fragile paper in curiousity. Returning to the dinner table, she handed the telegram to Vegeta.  
  
The calm and stoic look on his face had dwindled as he read the telegram. Standing up abruptly, he began to walk away from his family.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bulma called out after him. She began to worry as the look on his face was that of pure rage.  
  
"Out!" He snapped, "Wait here, I shall return soon."  
  
Bulma looked at him skeptically, but remained silent as he grabbed his trusted sword and started to make his way out of the hut. As the door slammed shut, Trunks looked at his mother questioningly. "Where is Otousan going?"  
  
Bulma smiled and patted his cheek softly, "Eat you food Trunks. Your father will be back soon." She couldn't help but wonder if the telegram was from Niko.  
  
Trunks nodded and returned to eating. Bulma silently prayed that Vegeta would return safely.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Two hours had passed. Rain fell from the sky, an omen of the events to come. Tucking her children safely into their beds, she walked through the dark hut, lighting a lantern here and there. Quiet tapping on the front door made her frown. It was about Vegeta had returned! He was always making her worry. When he stepped through the door, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. Opening the door, her blood ran as cold as ice. "Niko..." She stuttered. She was about to slam the door shut when he swiftly blocked her actions.  
  
Stepping forward menacingly, he roughly grabbed her arm causing her to yelp in pain. Bulma tried with all her might not to make so much noise from her whimpers, afraid of awakening her children. "What do you want?" She hissed.  
  
Niko chuckled and ran a finger down her cheek. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be with you."  
  
She shuddered in disgust, "Where's Vegeta?"  
  
He smirked, "Currently, he's on a wild goose chase around Jade Forest. I should think that by now he would be at the precious lake." He chuckled, "I was hoping to spend some quality time with you."  
  
Bulma tried to wrestle free from his grasp, in the process knocking over the lit lantern.  
  
As he pushed her back against the table, Bulma moaned in pain. The back of her thigh was being implanted into the corner of the table. She thrashed wildly, her stomach churning in fear and anger. A sudden thought came to her and without hesitation, she brought her knee down into his groin, causing him to double over in excruciating pain.  
  
"You bitch!" He cried in pain.  
  
Bulma felt tears spring to her eyes. She ran towards the door, knowing full well he would follow her. She had to lure him away from her children, their safety came before anything. She ran to the only place she thought Vegeta would be. The lake.  
  
Running through the forest as fast as she could, heavy raindrops slathered her body, causing her to become drenched from head to foot. Looking behind her as her legs carried her as fast as they could, she saw Niko gaining pace upon her. A scream tore through her throat, "VEGETA!" She was almost at the lake, just a little bit further...  
  
Crying out in shock, she found herself being tackled to the ground.  
  
Niko straddled her writhing body and slapped her hard, causing Bulma to shriek even louder. As she tried tried to push his heavy body off, she screamed once more hoping someone would hear her plea for help. Tears trickled down her cheeks, intermingling with the heavy droplets of rain.  
  
If only Vegeta could hear her...  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Vegeta roared as he looked up at the thundering sky. Niko had tricked him. The fool would pay dearly for his treachery! Shaking with rage, he looked at the raindrops that were pelting the normally calm waters of the Jade Forest lake. How dare the leech trick him? He had been searching fot Kami knows how long, and had come up empty handed. Vegeta swore to himself, if he ever came across Niko, he would rip him apart.  
  
A scream from behind him ripped through the blustery winds. His eyes widened. Bulma. How could he have been so stupid? He should have never left her alone. Unsheathing his sword from its leather casing, he ran towards the screaming voice.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The sight that greeted him was something that no person should bare witness to. Niko was trying to take his wife. His wife! Something inside Vegeta snapped. An animal scream reverberated through his throat, causing Niko to look up in surprsie.  
  
Vegeta stepped menacingly towards the pair. In hidden rage, he looked at his wife laying helplessly and whimpering. She was slipping in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Well old friend, we meet again." Niko smiled callously.  
  
"You'll pay dearly for what you have done," Vegeta spat.  
  
Niko removed his sword from its casing. It glinted as a lightning bolt flashed through the murky sky. "I've improved quite a bit Vegeta."  
  
Snarling, Vegeta launched himself at his old rival. Their swords began to clash in a flurry of blows.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Bulma moaned as she began to regain her surroundings. She woke up just in time to see Vegeta being kicked in the gut and hurled to ground. She scrambled to her feet, her red kimono hanging loosely from her body as she stood up. Just as Niko's sword was about to come crashing down, Bulma sprang towards the duelling pair and pushed him away from Vegeta's slumped form.  
  
The cold blade sliced through her supple skin, tearing at its fragility. She doubled over in pain, clutching at her right side. She sobbed at the pain searing through her body. Laying on her back, she gasped as she tried to ease the pain.  
  
Niko stabalised himself, as he realised he had only wounded Vegeta's wife and not Vegeta himself. Cursing himself, he stood back and watched the interaction between the couple, waiting for the right moment to strike.  
  
Vegeta grunted as he watched his wife fall to the ground. Crawling over to her shuddering body, his own jaw twitched in agitation. He hovered above her looking at her wound intently. She would not survive... Pulling away the veil of hair that was plastered across her face, he felt his pouding heart slow its pace as the adrenaline left his body. "Bulma," he croaked, trying to shake her awake.  
  
Bulma's eyes fluttered open, she smiled weakly. "I'm ok..." Her hand limply touched his cheek.  
  
"What have you done?" His voice remained steady, but inside he was crumbling.  
  
"Don't-" Her eyes grew large in terror as she saw a shadow standing above Vegeta. "Behind you!" She rasped.  
  
Vegeta turned around just in time to see Niko's sword drive into his abdomen. Pain was his only comfort at that moment. His wife was dying and this fool had dared to use the same sword upon him? As the sword remained implanted in his abdomen, he brought his own sword down onto the neck of the unsuspecting man. Niko fell back as the sword sliced his neck open. He clutched his neck that was already slick with blood. Eyes rolling back into his head, he fell back to the ground, killed instantly.  
  
Vegeta threw his own sword to the ground. Yanking out the cruel blade that had been imlpanted into his abdomen, he returned to Bulma's side, knowing that he too would die beside his wife. Everything around him grew hazy as he lifted her up meekly into his arms.  
  
Bulma rested her head upon his chest as he cradled her to him. She closed her eyes and sighed, the pain was nothing but a distant memory to her. "I'm so cold, Vegeta..." She mumbled.  
  
Vegeta looked down at her. They were both slowly dying, their blood seeping out of their wounds at the same rate, such was their sacred bond. He thought back to his children and for some reason, he knew that they would be safe under Mameha's protection. He prayed they would forgive Bulma and himself for abandoning them at such an early age. Lightly kissing his dying wife's forehead, he whispered the phrase she had always longed to hear, "Aishiteru Bulma-chan..."  
  
Bulma stirred as the phrase was parted from his lips. Looking up, she brought her lips to his and kissed them softly. "I know," Pulling away, she once again rested her head on his chest. "Take me to the lake Vegeta- chan... The legend." It was the last thing she said before once again slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
He looked up that the rain that was pouring down. The Heavens above had indeed opened up tonight. Understanding why she wanted to be taken to the lake, he took slow and heavy steps towards their destination. As everyone knew, the lake held the legend of reincarnation. A calm feeling swept over his soul, as he reached the sacred lake.  
  
Still clutching at Bulma, he sank into the shallow depths and sat there, cradling her in his lap. He kissed the top of her head once more, "We go together, woman..." He rasped, feeling the flow of his blood slow down. Sitting on the edge of the lake, cradling his wife, he realised he had finally obtained his revenge.  
  
But at what cost?  
  
At the cost of his wife's life and his own.  
  
"So tired," Bulma breathed, as if she were about to fall asleep and never wake up.  
  
And so the couple sat in the shallow waters of the legendary lake of Jade Forest, hoping to be reborn anew and together. Who knew if the legend would come true? They would just have to continue believing in their faith.  
  
The rain slowed down to a mellow drizzle. Finally, it stopped, signifying the last breath that was uttered by the loving couple.  
  
*****  
  
They were found in exactly the same position the next morning, by a fellow trainee warrior.  
  
That day in Jade Forest, the jade trees weeped from the loss of their beloved couple.  
  
A terrible tragedy had occurred in the peaceful forest.  
  
And so Shinta's prediction stood true.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
A/N: Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, don't have spell check! Oh and keep reading... there is one more chapter to come. 


	6. Epilogue

*Future*  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
Two voices resounded through the large domain of Capsule Corporation.  
  
Bulma stormed through the ground floor, clutching a deteriorated fighting droid. Tracing his voice, she marched to the kitched, murder written across her face. Frowning, she entered the kitchen to be brought face to face with the almighty Saiya-jin Prince.  
  
"Look at what you've done!" She shrieked, dumping the droid on the kitchen counter top, near where he stood. She walked up closer to him in anger, almost pressing her face into his. "I don't care who you are buddy! These things are expensive to fix! Can't you use them just once without breaking them apart?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Stop your yapping wench and fix me some of that earthling food. I don't have all day."  
  
Bulma was about to blow a fuse. She yanked open the fridge door and dumped a carton of juice in his hand. Sometimes he could be so insufferable! She stormed out of the kitchen, towards her room. Will she ever learn how to live with that psychotic ignorant man?! Probably not, she thought.  
  
Vegeta held beck a chuckle as he watched her stomp away. Downing the carton of juice, he licked his lips, deep in thought. She would make an excellent mate, he pondered. He shook his head, feeling disgusted for having such thoughts. Growling, he returned to the gravity chamber, wondering what it would be like to take her as his mate. Question was, how would he go about attaining her as his mate? Humans were so fragile. Snorting, he gave up on the stupid thoughts, trying to deny he felt anything for her.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma sat in her room, tracing the folds of the delicate glass rose that was in her hands. It had been an anitque, a family hierloom, part of her many generations of ancestors. She sighed, looking at the intricate detail. She wondered how it had come to be in the family.  
  
She heard the gravity machine whir to life outside of the building. Sometimes Vegeta annoyed her so much!  
  
A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth.  
  
Even though he was a jerk at times, he could also be very interesting. So deep, and withdrawn, that it pulled Bulma closer to him like a magnet. The chemistry between them always seemed to crackle around in the air whenever she was close to him. Sighing heavily, she realised that he would never think of her in that way.  
  
Placing the glass rose gently upon her desk top. Silently, she wished it would bring her enough luck to find her true soul mate. She was tired of being alone. She looked at the rose as the sunlight penetrated through its fibre.  
  
Only the glass rose could determine her soul mate.  
  
She secretly wondered if it could be Vegeta, but completely dismissed the thought with a hearty laugh.  
  
Her and Vegeta together?  
  
Not in this life time!  
  
  
  
**The End**  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
A/N: The glass rose was in the first chapter, given to Bulma by Vegeta when he went off for the war, for the people who couldn't remember. That's it folks.  
  
Thank you for taking the time out to read this! 


End file.
